


I’m Warning You

by JohnChanStan



Series: StrayKids Mafia AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia NCT, Mafia StrayKids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnChanStan/pseuds/JohnChanStan
Summary: Jisung was living a normal life. He studied at Cambridge University to become at doctor. Working at a little cafe to help earn some extra coins. Being happy that he managed to convince his parents to let him move all the way to England on his own. He lived peacefully and happy.When one night walking home, he never made it home. Instead in the basement in an unknown location. Turns out he witness something he never should have. Now he does as the boss says, due to fear and wanting to live. Yet the boss doesn't seem that bad, right? With the caretaker the boss gave him, he helps Jisung out and makes his new life more comfortable.Will he be able to survive seeing people around him die. People commit crimes and just seeing it as life. Or will he run away from it all. He just wants to be happy but what truly is happy?~~~WARNINGThis will contain blood, gore, bad language and other not nice things. So please don't read if it will make you uncomfortable.~~~
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Zhong Chen Le
Series: StrayKids Mafia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662019
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Character Profile

Character Profiles  
—  
Bangchan as The Boss  
a.k.a. Chan

Position: The leader  
As Leader it is his job to make sure everyone is doing their job and knows what is going on with others crews around them.  
He must be prepared to take on anyone if he has too and make the correct strategy choices, in order to survive.  
Even though he doesn't always look like he knows what he is doing most likely he has already taken over part of your region.

Outfit  
He wears a black suit with a black shirt and a white tie. A grey trench coat drapes over his shoulder. And finishes it with a pair of black dress shoes.For accessorise he has a black stud earring in each ear one has s chain which clips to the top of his ear. And a shark tooth necklace with some black gloves.  
—  
Woojin as The Right Arm Man  
a.k.a. Bear

Position: Leaders Bodyguard  
Always by the bosses side he walks with pride and a fully loaded pistol.  
Even though he enjoys a good workout and seems very though, he is just a big teddy bear who loves to take care of everyone.  
But you will be put in hospital if you ever try to cause and harm to the boss.

Outfit  
He keeps his look simple but smart as he has to by the bosses side practically 24/7. With a white shirt, black tie, smart dress shoes, and a silver hoop earring in each ear. Also some gloves to give the outfit a little flare.  
—  
Hyunjin as The Face  
a.k.a. Pretty Boy/Prince

Position: Face/Negotiator  
He is the one everyone meets before the boos.  
Diplomat by nature, his job is to deal with friends or foes- and a good face can often turn the latter into the former with a few well placed words.  
Whether it's making first contact, mediating a local dispute, or talking their way out of a wall of firing bullets,he has a reputation for being a skilled negotiator.  
Playing cards against him is not recommended

Outfit  
Being the face he has to look clean and professional. So he wears a grey turtleneck with black jeans, a checkered coat, swayed beige boots, and has his ears stretched just slightly.  
—  
I.N as The Seeker  
a.k.a. Ace

Position: Tech Wiz  
You need to find someone who has been missing for years? Just give him a call and for a good fee in a few hours you shall know everything about them. He can do anything you need done just stick him in front of a computer or even a phone or pad as long it is has a screen, he will do things you never knew where possible.  
Being the youngest in the crew he isn't afraid to give a snarky comment now and then. Still being top of the class in school even when he spends his free time sitting in front a computer screen.

Outfit  
Still being young he like a comfortable outfit. Especially since he sits in front of a computer screen a lot. He has a large collection of hoodies where he wears just a plain tee underneath. Pairing it with black cargo pants and stylish sneakers. And a backpack to hold all his school stuff. When in thought he fiddles with the bracelet that his mother gave him before she died.   
—  
Changbin as The Brawler  
a.k.a. Binnie

Position: Main Fighter  
He may not be big, he may not seem bad, but he'll hit you where it hurts most. He was trained to bring the pain.  
[C]Spending endless hours in gyms, dojos, and firing ranges, working himself to physical perfection. Given the option, he'll shoot first and let the face ask questions later.

Outfit  
Always ready for a fight he needs to be flexible and ready to move. He wears a tight black top, with a black sleeveless hoodie, black joggers, and a pair of trainers. He has claw earrings in each ear and a addition black skull in his left.  
—  
Lee Know as The Gearhead  
a.k.a. Gadget/Minho

Position: Gearhead  
Always prepared, knows how ever gun and gadget out there works. Even to make, fix, or break it.  
He likes sitting in his basement fiddling with wires and explosives. Creating new weapons that might ever be needed. But he has them.  
He doesn't socialise much with the other members but their is one he peaks his interest.

Outfit  
He spends a lot of his time in his workshop leading to his cloths becoming quite mucky. He wears a plain white shirt and overall white he ties around his waist. A pair a of blue boots which just look amazing. Has 3 black hoop earrings two in his left and one in his right ear. A handmade bracelet which he made himself and a key hangs around his neck which unlocks a door which he never lets through.  
—  
Felix as The Fisher  
a.k.a. Fishy

Position: Cat Fisher/ Stealer  
Make money is a skill he just a master at. He is cable to cat fish anyone out of anything, and with a single swipe he will take purse.  
Or even you heart.  
His quick fingers allows him to walk straight through crowds undetected.

Outfit  
He look allows him to grab the attention of who he wants but blend in when needed to. He wear a black turtleneck with a unbuttoned white cardigan. A pair on black jeans to not over kill the look and some smart black dress shoes. A silver chain hangs around his next, and a cross dangles from his left ear with a gold hoop next to it.  
—  
Seungmin as The Kidnapper  
a.k.a. Mask

Position: Kidnapper/ Interrogator  
You messed with crew or stabbed them in back. Now you'll awaken in a dark room with light emitted from one bulb which hangs above your head. You don't even get to sit because your arms and legs are chained to the walls.  
Not giving him the information we wants will just make it even more painful you. Torture is skill that should never be mastered yet he has.

Outfit  
He hates blood stains so he keeps it plain and disposable. A plain black tee with black jeans that can easily be bought again. And a pair on cleanable black boot. He wears a mask covering his mouth and nose because he hates when blood splashes into his mouth. When not interrogating he added a green bomber jacket and grey scarf to his look.  
—  
Han as The ???  
a.k.a. Jisung

Position: ???  
Unaware of how he ended up in this crew he just does as he is told.  
Among all of the bad guys that he fears there is one who he feels comfortable around even when he is blowing stuff up.  
His new life is not going to be a walk in the park and he is going to keep questioning some of the choices he makes but in the end he knows he is safe.

Outfit  
Not knowing why he got into this life he look is just what he wore in his old life. Quite street style. In his left ear two spikes hang and in his right is a simple hoop. The bracelet he wears if a gift from one of the members.  
—


	2. Prologue

"That'll be £13.40 please." The shop clerk says while looking into the eyes of a man just waiting to get home and sleep.

"Would you like a receipt?" 

"Oh um, no thanks." Jisung sluggishly replies.

"Thank you, have a nice night."

Jisung picks up his bag then walks out the shop, while lifting his hood back up. Looking down at his phone he realises it's already 10:52pm. 

With the sun having set many hours ago the street lights are the only things that are showing Jisung his way home. 

The streets spread out like a maze. Along with many alleyways where the light strugglea to reach. For anyone who didn't know the area they could easily get lost. And it wouldn't be safe. 

Jisungs head turned to the sound of a trash can tumbling over. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he ventures down the alley further into the darkness. More sounds can now be heard. Some kind of moaning. 

Jisung steps sped up think an animal was hurt. Only to have all his sleepiness change to adrenaline from the site in front of him. 

There on the ground was a body, a body that was no longer alive, a human body, and standing over it was a man with a blade in his hand. 

The man looked like he just came from the gym but a red crimson liquid was splashed all over him. 

Jisung already knew where that liquid was from but didn't want to admit it. Now he's standing face to face with a murder. Eyes locked. 

Feeling the gaze of a predator on him he takes slow steps back. The mystery man continuing to stare, flips the knife in his hand before throwing it towards Jisung. 

Purposely missing just wanting to cause fear. Jisung definitely gets fear flowing through his veins along with a huge rush of adrenaline. 

He decides to turn and run, yet only managing to make it a few steps before he's falling face forward on to the ground. 

Looking behind him he sees that the man had more that one knife with him. Since now there is one in the back of his left thigh and and the mans twiddling another in his hand while taking slow steps forwards. 

Jisung tries to pull himself up but his leg is just causing too much pain. Making him stumble along as the man continues to steadily walk towards him. 

"Can you just stay still, all I want is a quick conversation?" The man asks with a voice that has no sound of emotion within. 

Jisung could see the man approaching closer from the corner of his eye, as he still pursued forwards enduring his pain with wanting to live.

"Can you just stay still. PLEASE!" This time anger grows inside his voice. Jisung turns to face him in shock from the voice of this man. 

Only to get greeted with another flying knife, this time it flies past his face leaving a new cut. Now trying to get away faster he fumbles along with his leg getting more and more painful.

"Hey... we can talk now." The man affirms while lifting Jisung off the ground then pinning him to wall.

"Now let's have that little chat. Shall we?" An unholy grin grows across the mans face.

"Binnie! What are you doing? We have to go now." A new man has appeared. 

This one had a more plain outfit he wore a black tee, jeans, and boots, with a greenish jacket of some sort. 

Having appeared out of nowhere the man holding Jisung got a shock and ended up loosening his grip. Taking this moment as an opportunity Jisung slips free and runs away, ignoring all the pain in his leg.

"Great, just great. Now look what you've fucking done!" The man says as he stands there confused if to run after Jisung or let him be.

"WHAT I'VE DONE? You were meant to get that guy on the ground back there, then get in the car and we get back to the boss. NOT get someone else involved." The new man was showing many signs of anger. And especially with not being happy with the situation.

"Fuck sake he saw me so I had to get him. But now he's getting away."

"Okay, I'll get the car started, you get that guy and we take him back. We need to find out who he is. So if he does go missing no one will know." The new mans commands while giving speech marks with his hands on the words 'goes missing'.

"Fine, he can't get far he has a knife in the back if his leg"

"I don't care just GET HIM!" 

The first man runs after Jisung knowing that he can't be far. Searching he finds his knife on the ground, meaning that now there was blood trail for him to follow. 

It wasn't long before he was then standing over another body. Jisung had passed out from blood loss and was now being carried by the first mystery man into the back of a vehicle of some sorts.

"So how we gone do this?" Seungmin asks Changbin while turning the car out of that district.

"Aren't we just going to dump his body somewhere?" Changbin exclaims just wanting to get it done and over with.

"DUMP HIM, are you serious? We need to know what he knows. Also what if he has connection. Huh? Check his bag and pockets see what he has with." 

"Looks like he had just left the shop want a sandwich. Oooh cheesecake slice. Umm.. just a hoodie, a wallet and some keys in his bag along with the food."

"Stop eating that cake, seriously what is wrong with you. He must have a phone on him somewhere unless he dropped it." Seungmins patients was slowly deteriorating, like the cake slice Binnie was eating, as they got closer to their destination.

"Found it! it's locked," Changbin removes the sim card and throws it out the window. 

"Shit the bandages aren't looking so good, will he die on us?"

"He better not otherwise we could be in very big trouble. Anyway we are here now Bear will help patch him up." Turning off the engine Seungmin goes to the back of the van where Changbin was sitting with the cheesecake guy. 

Picking up his body and carrying him into where he will be staying for the time being or even the rest of his life.


	3. Awaken

"Hey, he's waking up. You didn't kill him, lucky bastards the both of ya."

Jisung eyes flutter open to see he's in an unknown bed, in a unknown room, in an unknown building, in an unknown location. And to top it all off he's surrounded by six unknown people. Two in which he does recognise from the incident in the alley. 

Attempting to sit himself up a giant pain runs up from his left thigh where a slight scream escapes him and more memories from the night come back.

"Wow take it easy, you've been out for a few days. We seriously thought you weren't going to make it." It was the same voice he heard when he woke up, looking to see who it was a pair of big eyes met his. 

He felt his body heat up but he wasn't sure if it was due to being injured or the man sitting beside his bed... polishing some kind of tool. 

Jisungs eyes widened to seeing the tool, and the guy caught on to that.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. He might depending what you say," the cute guy assures while point at the second mystery guy from that night. "The Boss should be here soon to talk with you." Jisung looks around to see who all the others are. 

In the room there is also the murderer guy, still wearing black gym clothes but no blood this time. 

The mystery guy number two from that night, his outfit is plain but the aura he gives off could kill you. 

A boy sits in the corner looking at his phone, he looks like a high school student. 

A guy looks like he could be a model, stands next to the door sucking on a lollipop and a guy who also looks like they could be a model but has freckles as well. 

The two of them having a similar style, yet different at the same time.

"Well, who do we have here?" A new man walks in wearing a black shirt suit with and a grey coat, and another man walking behind this one with a white shirt suit but no blazer.

"His name is Han Jisung, born September 14th 2000 in Incheon, South Korea. Moved to England this year to study medicine at Cambridge University. Works at a little cafe. Enjoys producing music, I listened to a few of his stuff he's got a good voice. Oh, also lives alone in a flat. Both parents and older brother live outside the country." Jisungs eyes shot over to the young boy sitting in the corner who just listed a bunch of personal stuff about him.

"How do you know that?" He questions in disbelief of hearing.

"Simple, it's not hard for me to find stuff out about people. I also know that before this you bought some cheesecake and Binnie ate it will you were out." The boy speaks so calmly and give a little grin towards the murder man at the end. He must be called Binnie.

"Why you little..." Binnie moves towards the boy but Seungmin stops him.

"Also in your wallet was you bank card and student ID card. So it didn't take much digging to find out about you. Plus you need a stronger phone password then 'Cheesecake' like really that's the best you could do." The young boy continued.

"That's enough thanks you," The man in the suit walks closer to Jisung, "Well your awake now that's a good thing. The man behind me is Bear he's the one who patched you up and I'm the Boss here. You can call me Chan." Jisung just sat in silence with now knowing who at least a few names of everyone around him. 

"Why am I here, is it because I saw that man kill someone?" Still questioning how he got there as he asks.

"You're quick at ready the situation. Yes you are here because you saw him kill someone. You will also be staying here while you heal and then I'll decide what to do with you. I will say though that you wish to stay you are very welcome and I will help pay for your study fees. So please make your self at home. Also Minho will be the main one looking after you," he points over to the cute guy, "but feel free to ask anyone if you need help." 

The Boss gives Jisung a good impression, definitely helping him feel more comfortable even with knowing he's in the same room as a murder and the others could also be murderers. 

"Now Jisung I have some business to attend to so Minho shall stay behind and be here for you. Everyone else you know what you should be getting to." Chan walks out of the room being followed by everyone but Minho, who's sitting next to Jisung's bed.

"Hi I'm Minho and sometimes the other call me Gadget but that's usually when we are doing business." Jisung was just sitting there with a blank look on his face until he finally opened his mouth.

"H- Hi I'm um Jisung. Why might I have to stay?"

"Oh that's simply because you saw Binnie kill someone and we don't want you tell because you could get us in a lot of trouble. But don't worry we will keep you in good condition. The Boss Chan he can be really serious when it is to do with business but he can also be very caring. He even called up your school to tell them you would be off for a while due to injuries." Minho seemed so calm while talking and Jisung loved the sound of his voice so he let him keep talking. But quickly Jisungs stomach let out a loud growl.

"Jesus you've been out for a few days you must be hungry. I'll go get you some food then you should probably sleep since it is quite late." Minho left the room to return shortly after with some bowls of soup for him and Jisung. 

"I'll go and let you sleep" Minho went to pick up Jisungs bowl but before he could his arm was grabbed.

"Could you stay in here with me please." Jisung didn't like the idea of being alone in a strange place but felt okay with Minho near by.

"Okay if you want I'll sleep on the coach." Minho gave Jisung a shy smile which sent butterflies off in his stomach. 

That night Jisung struggled to sleep but when he looked over to the coach at the man laying in it, he saw Minho sleeping so beautiful and peacefully.


	4. Drift

Jisung felt like he was trapped in Pandoras box. Was the cat alive or dead, was he awake or dreaming. 

He wanted to open his eyes and see if the man from his 'dream' was there but at the same time he didn't want to because of fearing that he wasn't dreaming. 

Keeping his eyes closed allowing himself to drift back into sleep. 

He re-opened his eyes with the sound of drums banging against his ear. Instantly recognising it is his alarm going off. Knowing he's back in the bed of his apartment, sorrow and happiness swept over him. 

Jisung wasn't there but neither was the man. He remained laying there for a few minutes trying to remember that man as much as he could. 

Only the name 'Minho' was left. Getting up now before he was late to school he washed up and got breakfast. 

Once arriving at his first class he looked around for a free seat. 

When Jisung finally reached his seat he felt like he knew the guy sitting next to him but wasn't sure. Or even knew why.

"Hi, I'm Jisung." He smiled while introducing himself. Hoping to find something out about him.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Good morning class! Today we are going to look over some things before we move on to the new topic." Before he could finish the class room doors burst open and the teacher interrupted. 

"I'm sorry what's your name" Jisung decided to ask. The insides of him were filling with curiosity.

"It's-"

"BOYS! Pay attention please no chit-chat!" Once again the teacher interrupted him, then returned to blabbering on about stuff that Jisung made sure to already remember.

About half an hour into the lesson Jisung felt a nudge against his arm. 

Looking down he saw the guy had written a note- 'My name is Minho :)'. He even ended it with smiley face causing Jisung to smile but then he realised the guys name is Minho. 

The exact same name as the guy from his dream. Which lead to Jisung to just smile and nod then get back to the lesson. 

He wasn't sure how to talk to this guy now or even if he should because they might be following him. 

His name being Minho has to be just a coincidence, right? 

As soon as the bell rang he gathered his stuff , turned to Minho and simple said,  
"I'll see you Wednesday." Which he regretted straight after because his head was full on confusion. 

Luckily Wenesday was the next time they had that lesson so if Minho isn't in any other lessons Jisung could easily avoid him. 

But still was that guy really from his dream? Was he taken home from the room in what seemed like a basement when he slept, with them hoping he'd forget? Was he dreaming now? Many questions where racing through his head as he raced though the corridors to his next class. 

When he arrived there he headed straight to the front, so that if the guy sat next to him he would get caught for talking and passing notes. 

Jisung struggled to concentrate that lesson and for the rest of the day afterwards. 

Constantly feeling like he had eyes on his back following his every move. By the time the school day was over he had come to the conclusion that he was being followed and it wasn't paranoia . 

Simply because if the guy sat next to him in first period was called Minho then he had to be being followed. There is no other explanation!

Tuesday felt like it went on for ages. Jisung was once again constantly looking over his shoulder. 

At least he didn't see Minho again which was what his brain thought but his heart felt flutters when ever Jisung thought he saw him. 

Eventually, the school day ended and Jisung had the impression life is be going back to normal especially with his shift at work today. 

That soon changed when he was on his way to work and passed the alley where in his 'dream' it all started. Still struggling to tell if it was a life-like dream or reality. 

Wanting to get away from his fears he just moved along faster until he finally arrived at work.

"Sup dude. What ya been up ta?" Jisung looked up to spot his colleague Matt hovering over him with the same as always laid back look on his face. 

Matt was a guy who looked like a fighter with his fully muscular body but was instead a total pacifist. You could punch him in the face multiple times and he would walk away, no matter how much you hurt him. 

His life style was very healthy and he enjoyed to work out. What Jisung didn't understand that if he hates coffee why work somewhere where the main item they sell is coffee.

"Nothing much just the usual hating teachers and life being a drag." Jisung lied not wanting Matt to know about his weird 'dream'. 

Also that he might me getting follow by some bag guys because making someone else endangered was not the right thing. Especially when it's someone who doesn't like all that violence.

"Are you sure?" Matt insisted for a different answer. Like he knew something was wrong.

"Yes." Jisung stuck to his story. Knowing it was best for Matt not to know.

"Okay," Matt just stood there for a second before continuing, "well there's a guy waiting for you over on table five. He's good looking, you got a nice catch maybe he won't be a total twat like the last." Jisungs head shot over to table with wide eyes and there sitting by the window was a man. 

He truly was good looking even with his head turned to face out of the floor to ceiling window. Just sitting still the man had grace, the autumn sun was giving off beautiful rays of warm colours. Dancing an outlining of a more beautiful silhouette.

"Go get him." Matt whispers into Jisung ear as he nudged him to move forward and Jisung did so. 

With out evening meaning to his feet fell one in front of the other. Walking over and sitting down opposite him. 

Minho. Why here? Why now?

"Minho?" Was the only word that Jisung could cough up but he knew it was all he needed to say. Minho was the one to speak the one with the answers.

"Jisung you need to survive." Minho changed his view from outside the window to Jisung whos face showed just how confused he was. Minho continued to speak.

"You need to wake up." Jisung didn't say anything he really didn't know what to say. The man in front had the sun shining across his face it was beautiful but the words he said didn't sound right. 

"You need to live JISUNG." Minhos eyes started to water and his gentle voice turned to a shout.

"PleAse FoR Me aT lEAsT!" Jisung looked around and realised everyone was gone. He felt trapped and scared. 

Standing up to run he moved towards the door. Yet Minho just sat in his chair looking in the direction which Jisung was sitting before. The graceful man now had tears pouring down his face and was yelling at Jisung to wake up and survive.

Jisung Jisung Jisung. 

He could hear Minho screaming in pain. Jisung didn't want to look back so he ran. Running and running as far away from Minho and the cafe but his voice was still crystal clear. 

With Minhos voice filling his ear Jisung hadn't noticed he was now standing in the middle of the road until a car came at full speed into him. Sending him through the air and landing on to the cold, hard concrete in seconds. 

Now he was looking up at the sky on his back and still hearing Minhos voice but he just wanted to stay there and sleep. Close his eyes and drift.


	5. Black and White

White.

White was all he could see. Surrounding him, suffocating him. The walls, the ceiling, the bed. 

The bed? 

This wasn't his bed and it wasn't the bed from his from when he met Minho it had the wrong cover designs with having a white base with soft, small blue lines criss-crossing. It was a hospital bed. 

Looking around realising he was now in a hospital. The car must have hit him and then someone brought him to the hospital or called an ambulance. 

Either way he was in a hospital, a place where he can't hide, leaving him out in the open where he is vulnerable. 

Pulling out the IV from the back of his hand Jisung tried pushing himself up to sitting. He groaned and fell back. Clutched at his side. Every part of him hurt. So much.

He tried again. This time, he took a deep breath, braced for the pain and forced his body up, all the way, moving against the aches in his legs and the sting of his muscles. 

Once on his feet, he shuffled across the room on stiff legs towards the door. He was almost out when he stopped abruptly, it sounded like someone else was moving around in the room. 

Turning to look he saw once again the face of a man he knew. 

Minho was sleeping peacefully on the coach at the other end of the room. Around his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. 

Jisungs head started to pound, he was now seeing it all. The being abducted, back at home, seeing Minho at school then his work, and how he was hit by a car. 

But he couldn't understand how he survived a car crash like that. It should of killed him. 

His legs collapsed underneath him sending a wave of agony throughout his body. A slight yelp escaped him but it was enough to wake the sleeping man. 

Whos red eyes flew open, scanning the man now laying on the floor.

"What are you doing out of bed?" His voice showed that he had definitely been crying, but why? Minho scrambled off the coach, heading straight to Jisung and helping back to where he should be resting.

"I- I'm sorry." Jisung apologised. Feeling guilty for making Minho cry.

"No! Don't say that you have nothing to be sorry for. It was that bastards fault." Minho had tears starting to swell in the corners of his eyes.

"Yes it is. I stood in the middle of the that road. It was my fault that I was hit by the car." Minho froze as Jisung stayed being persistent that it was him who was in the wrong.

"What are you on about! You weren't out on a road and there certainly was no car." Jisung didn't understand what Minho was on about and what was real or fake.

"Then what did happen?" He wanted to know so bad that it made him forget about the pain flowing though his body.

"You don't remember?"

"No!" Jisung just wanted to know.

"Well, you saw Binnie kill someone. He and Mask were able captured you because Binnie threw a knife into the back of your leg. You where out for a few days from blood loss. When you woke up Chan talked to you and explained a few things. Left me to take care of you." Jisung already knew all this but what stood out the most was that when he went back to school he doesn't recall having an injury in the back of his leg. He walked fine and comfortably.

"When you were sleeping you started screaming my name and you had broken out into a serious fever. I had to get Bear to drive us to the hospital because even he didn't know what to do. He may patch us up sometimes but nothing like this had ever happened before. Now we are here in the present where you've been sleeping and your fever has almost disappeared so you need to keep resting." Minho looked scared but confident while Jisung went white like all the blood from him drained out. 

He was in shock from now knowing the truth. Everything was real except for a few days which where false. He was never back at home, back at school, or even hit by a car. It was a dream but felt so real.

"So you didn't take me home, or follow me to school or even work?" Jisungs head was spinning this was getting to much for him to handle.

"What, no. You must have been having a bad dream of something when you had your fever." Minhos eyes showed concern for Jisung.

"Hmm... Maybe" Jisung sat there contemplating everything. Until he spoke again a few seconds later. "So if this is real life and what that I though had happened was a lie."

"Yes and I'm the one who is sorry for you having to go through all that." Jisung didn't say anything he only laid further down onto the bed.

Minho was now sitting back on the couch with the blanket wrapped about his shoulders. He was busy typing away on his phone probably telling the others what had just happened and how he is now awake. 

Jisung was feeling empty like he didn't know what to do. When suddenly a loud growl came from his stomach echoing inside the room. 

Maybe this was really why Jisung felt empty, with how many days he'd been out he had had only one meal. It wasn't even that big of a meal.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything else a glass of water some crips, cheesecake?" Minho was starring straight into Jisung eyes with full concern, once again.

"Yes please." Jisung took this opportunity to be alone for awhile so he could clear his head. 

"Okay. I probably be back with the boss." Watching as Minho exited the room and traveled away down the corridor Jisung let his head fall backwards onto the wall. 

Allowing all his thoughts to float around in his mind. What he thought was his life going back to normal-ish was a lie his own brain told him. The guy called Minho in his dreamed looked exactly like Minho but wasn't him. Even his friends appeared in it. 

His brain really messed with him but he now saw it all crystal clear. All in black and white.


	6. Home Sweet Home

Minho finally arrived back into Jisungs hospital room however he wasn't alone this time. The Boss Chan and his right-arm man Bear walked behind. Jisung used his remaining strength to sit up and not look like a fragile little lamb. 

Minho placed a ham and cheese sandwich on the bedside table along with a bottle of water and a slice of cheesecake. While Chan pulled up a chair next to the bed and Bear stood by the door, guarding it.

"I'm glad to have you awake again." Chans voice was smooth and you could clearly hear his Australian accent.

"Me too." Jisung just nodded not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"I should probably tell you want's going to happen now," Chan took a pause as if preparing himself before he spoke again. "Due to your condition you will have to stay in the hospital for about two more days, give or take. Afterwards you will return back to the house where everyone lives and you will work for me. Don't worry you will still be able to study at Cambridge. Two days a week will you go to the school to study, you I'll be watching over, whereas the other three shall either be online classes or Bear will teach you along side I.N. Weekends won't be too different as you will be free to do as you wish but if I need to see you for any reason you will come. I will be leaving Minho to look after you as you get the ropes of what your new life is going to be. I'm pretty sure this wasn't anything you expected your life turning out and for that I'm sorry. So any questions?"

"What will I have to do for you?" Jisung felt his throat freeze up when he finished. He desired it not to be anything illegal.

"Simple, as you are studying to become a doctor you shall be my doctor. If anyone in our family gets hurt you can help by healing them. It has been Bear for the time being but he never studied medicine so he doesn't know all the stuff you obviously do." Even though Jisung knew the man taking to him was a Boss of a gang, someone he should and will never cross, the aura he gave off was so calming. 

Jisung couldn't help but feel relaxed instead of threatened like when he first walked into the room.

Two days passed by and now at about midday Jisung was standing with crutches under his arms, in front of this mansion which was to be his new home; Minho standing next to him and in his hand the bag of Jisungs medication. 

The house was in a rich area of the City so many other houses where big and secluded. The one Jisung was to now live in had a different shape to it. Instead of being the traditional sqaure-ish shape or some modern mix-match shape house it was like a traditional old fashion castle made from stone bricks with three floors. 

Even though it was late autumn a warm air was flowing through the trees as they travelled down gravel path and fallen leaves crunched underneath their feet. 

Two dark oak double doors where standing in front of them. More like glooming over them, Jisung in particular, judging to see if he could handle what lays behind them. Minho steps forwards to open one of the large doors before guiding Jisung in. 

"Welcome home." Standing at the edge of a balcony on the second floor that looked over the entrance was Chan. He had a bright smile on his face. 

"Minho I'm sure you know where Jisungs new room is and that you help him settle in." Not letting Minho have a chance to reply Chan walked away. The sound of a door clicking shut echoed through the silent halls. 

Facing to meet Jisungs eyes Minho softly spoke "Shall we?" He gestured down the hall way in front where a wide marble staircase could be seen with iron bar railings. 

Following his lead Jisung looked around. Seeing pieces of beautiful furniture and pictures that painted more than a thousand words. 

It was obvious to see that Chan had a good sense of style. The house on the outside looked old but the inside was all new and homely. 

Jisung stopped abruptly before walking in to Minho from being lost in wonder of what a exquisite house it was. 

They stood in front of a new door yet this was a smaller door and single door. A plaque on the door read HAN it was his bedroom door. It stood at the end of the corridor on the East end on the third floor of the house.

"Chan said that I should take you shopping one day so you can decorate your room as your own. Also we will visit your old apartment to collect anything that you wish to have." Once again opening the door for Jisung, Minho let Jisung enter first this time.

The room was an open space with no shelves or cupboards just a temporary single bed against the right wall. A door on the near side of the left wall. The far wall at the back was completely pure floor to ceiling windows. 

It over looked a maze and beyond that was the a few other peoples houses and then fields. With being on the top floor he could see for miles.

"Everyones has a bedroom on the third floor because Chan likes everyone to be able to a nice view when they wake up. Your room has one if the best views because your windows face East so you will see the sun rise. 

If you where on the West your room would stay brighter longer at night especially in summer but you will just wake up earlier. It can easily be fixed by having black out curtains. I think we should start decorating tomorrow if that's okay with you." Minho was just chattering away and Jisung stood in front of the windows looking out at the magnificent view.

"That will be great thank you but what will be happening with meals?" Having still not eaten much in the past few days Jisung felt quite warn out mainly due to just climbing two flights of stairs on crutches. 

"Tonight we will all be eating the main dinning hall for a welcome dinner for you.

"What time?"

"About 6 because some of us have jobs to complete later one."

Hmm, Jisung looked at his phone to see that it was only 1:28. "Can I stay here and sleep for a bit?" His sim card got thrown away so for about a week no one has been able to contact him and how much longer is that going to last?

"Sure you should rest I'll come back at 3 to wake you and I'll have to give you slight profiles of who everyone is before dinner." 

"Thank you." Jisung laid against the bed as Minho left Jisung behind to sleep.


	7. First Night

Knock knock knock.

Jisung was awoken by the sound of Minho entering the room. 

"I have these clothes for you to wear tonight. I hope it fits I just guessed what your size was, sorry." Minho was standing there with a suit made of a navy silk, the under shirt was white and the tie matched the blazer, along with the trousers being made of the same material. 

"W-what time is it?" Jisung felt more relaxed after his nap but he felt he could of done with a bit longer.

"About four I was going to wake you at three but you were looked so out I thought it was best for me to let you get an hour longer. However, by me doing that it does give you less time to get ready and I still need to tell you who everyone is."

"Thanks you for letting me sleep longer." 

"It's okay. Your bathroom is through that door. Do you need any help?" Minho pointed over to the door on the other wall.

"Would it be too much to ask?" Jisung knew with his leg that it wouldn't be easy to clean up so if Minho is offering he might as well take this opportunity.

"Not at all." Minho walked over to Jisung placed the suit on the bed then proceeded to help Jisung to his feet. 

They hobbled over to the bathroom where Minho sat Jisung down onto a stool. 

"I'm gonna have to strip you is that okay? Don't worry I will leave your underwear on." 

"How else are you going to help clean me? Throw me into the bath?" Jisung felt nervous and his face flush when Minho said he was going to strip him.

"I could... but that wouldn't help much." Minho went along with Jisungs joke to help calm his nerves. 

Minho lent over to pull Jisung shirt up then take off his jeans being careful not to damage the bandages.

"So you were going to tell me who everyone was." Jisung broke the silent tension growing around them, while starring straight in front not wanting Minho stripping him because he knew things could get very akward. 

Jisung has only known him for a few days but because he always been by his side with his charm and looks Jisung couldn't help but fall for him. Yet Minho seemed to be trying to keep a distance between them.

"Oh right ahem yeah I was" Minho let out a little cough when his fingers brushed against Jisungs skin which he was trying his best to prevent, because when he did so an electric shock went through his body. Yet Minho wasn't aware that the same thing happened to Jisung. 

Wetting a cloth Minho began to explain "So there is eight of us. Well more but they are more like crew men we are the heads, that kind of thing." Placing the cold cloth against Jisungs skin he started to state who everyone was and what they did.

(Sorry this going to be a big speech and ⚠️warning⚠️ this will contain sensitive topics.)

"First, there is the Boss BangChan. Everyone just calls him Chan or Chris sometimes because his real is Christopher Bang. Anyway he is the one who brought us all together. As you can tell he is caring and wants the best for us. Yet this world isn't fair so we have to make our way through life the best we can. He moved over here from Australia as you can most likely tell from his accent. Next is Woojin Chans right-arm man. He was the second one if us to join. You will know him as Bear as that is just what we call him. He is like Chan with being a big softy but if you ever hurt anyone he cares about especially Chan you will have wished you were never born. Definitely more then you probably do now. Aha. As Chan said he will help to you with your studies. Chan and Woojin met because they used to lived together in a flat on the other side of town. One night when Chan came home Woojin was lying on the living room floor unconscious surrounded in his own blood. What had happened was Woojin used to be a drug addiction and he owed money to quite a few people. So they came and paid him a visit to try and gdt back the money he owed. Chan ended up deciding there and then that he was going to help people. To try and prevent this from happening again to anyone. Our gang is called StrayKids mainly because Chan found us and brought us together when before we had hectic lives, living on streets, money struggles, other stuff people shouldn't have to deal with. Even though we are gang we work to help people get their lives back on track. We also prefer to think of ourselves as a family. Then we have Hyunjin he is our Face. So he goes with Chan and Bear to meetings with other gang leaders. We sometimes call him prince, 'cause we all have code names for when we are conducting business, it just helps to keep our real identity private but sometimes we call each by those names just because it's easier. He'll be a bit distant at first then he'll be very friendly. It's just his nature because of his past. We all have our stories for how got here, Hyunjins story is that he used to work for a different gang the Blue Dragons. The boss their abused him, used Hyunjins looks to make money. The boss would let other people use his body for their own nasty desires and sometimes the boss would even give do it. Chan met Hyunjin when he was having a meeting with the boss to make a deal of alliance. The alliance got broken off straight away when he asked if Chan wanted a go. Chan accepted saying he wanted Hyunjin thew £10,000 on the table and said I'm having him have a better life, I'm keeping him away from you where he can live in a place of freedom and happiness. Then stormed out leaving the boss there jaw hanging wide open. He was the the third on if us to join. I was fourth but I'll just tell you how I got here. It is a pretty basic story I was told to blow up a car by my old boss of Red Guns. Turns out the car was Chans, no one was in it when it exploded, so now to make up for it I have to work for Chan. Which is actually better because he lets me mess around and do my own thing. We are allies with Red Guns with I find kinda funny for what happened. Fifth was Binnie our main fighter, it used to be Bear but when Binnie came it made it easier for Bear to stay by Chans side. Binnies real name is Changbin as you most likely know he can be quite violent but he does have a soft spot. Aha a very soft spot for Felix. He used to be a street fighter but joined us by losing a bet against Bear. The bet was if Bear won in a fight against him, he would have to join StrayKids and get his life off the streets. As you can tell he lost and here he is. Then we have our sixth member Felix. You won't believe it when you hear his voice because it does not match his face at all. What he does is basically pick-pocking and scamming people of their money. Him and Price are definitely the most fashionable of us as you will learn through your time here. Felix moved to England from Australia because apparently he had troubles back home, when he came here he was living on the streets. One night Chan was out walking when he heard people trying to take advantage of Felix in an alleyway. So Chan being Chan brought him home here. Who have I missed out? Ah yes- Ace and Mask. Ace is Jeongin or I.N if you remember he's the kid who sat in the corner when you first woke up. He is also the youngest if us all. Yeah, he can be a cocky little shite sometimes but you'll learn to love him. He is an absolute tech wiz it's unbelievable, you just sit there watching him move his fingers across his keyboard, I swear he's faster than the speed of light. His story is one of if not the saddest. His father was involved in a gang, I don't know which, just that he did something to piss of their boss a lot. So much so his father ran away leaving behind Ace alone with his mother and two brothers to deal with the boss. What ended up happening was the boss got so angry from his dad leaving that he kidnapped Ace and his family to force the dad to come back. However when the dad came back the boss forced a gun into his hands and told him to him to kill his own family to repay what ever debt he owed. His father shot his mum and older brother, he was about to be next but Chan along with Bear and Mask plus some other gang members burst through the doors with guns and try and eradicate the gang. Doing something like that is not what Chan likes to do but he says to this day that he doesn't regret because that gang was going to corrupt the world. Apparently they were working their way into taking over the government. When they went in someone went to tackle down the father, setting the gun in his hand off and the bullet went flying into Aces little brother. When the father had seen what he did turned the gun around on to himself, killing himself right there and then. Leaving Ace alone once again, just this time he was duct taped down to a chair and covered in the blood of what was his family, with tears rolling down his face and dripping onto the floor. That was about two years ago now. Then our last is member Mask a.k.a. Seungmin. He is the one who helped Binnie capture you. Him and Hyunjin usually hang around with one another when they aren't working. If you ever walk past his room when he's is the shower you will here him singing along to songs by Day6. He is really good though, got a great voice. Even after what happened to him. Seungmin used to be suicidal, cutting himself, even trying to hang himself. This was before he joined, I didn't know him before but I can tell his time here has made him happier. His reason for ending up here is to do with his depression. About eight months ago Hyunjin caught him on the wall of a bridge, looking like he was preparing himself for the last step of his life. Hyunjin used his amazing skills of persuasion to get Seungmin to come away from the edge of the bridge and they talked all the way as they made their way back here. Chan got him a councillor for when ever has down spells, which over time the number of times he goes have decreased. What Chan has him doing is get information from people that we need and when we have jobs to run he drives us around. Hope that wasn't to much to take-in in such a short time. Sorry. However I will say you look handsome in that suit especially with your rosy cheek." Minho stood there with wide eyes at Jisung, who was now all cleaned up and wearing the suit he brought him.

"Thank you." Jisung spoke shyly.

"It's about time we head down to the dining hall. Shall we?" Minho stook his arm out as for Jisung to hold onto.

Jisung couldn't believe all the stories of what they have been through now he was about to have dinner with all of them.


	8. Welcome To The Table

"Good evening everyone, I would like to welcome you to Jisung." Chan had risen from his seat. Holding his glass of champagne. "From this night on, he is officially part of the family."

Chan sat at the head of the table on his left going down was Hyunjin, Suegmin, Jeongin, and Changbin. On his right was Woojin, Jisung, Minho, and Felix.

Changbin and Felix sat opposite each other at the end so they could play a good game of footsie under the table.

The room surrounding them had dark oak planks along the bottom half of the wall and a light-beige wallpaper covered the top. The floor was planked with the dark oak wood. Whereas the table they sat around was made of mahogany along with the red and gold cushioned chairs. Which all sat on top of a wool dove gray rug.

Illuminating the room was three large crystal chandeliers lining down the table. With the help of the moon light creeping through the tall arch windows, laced with grey silk curtains, along the wall in front of where Jisung sat.

Looking out Jisung could see the well trimmed bushes on the maze that he had previously seen from his bedroom window.

Jisung attention was drawn back into the room when Minho nudged his arm.

"Ahh, sorry did you say something?" Jisung looked over in shock.

"Yeah I asked what you wanted to eat." Minho gestured down to the menu in front of him.

It felt like he was at a restaurant in a hotel or something, yet he was at a house. No, a home, his home.

Flipping through the pages, searching for something to interest his hunger. He stops with big eyes as he reads Fried Chicken with Chips. His mouth already watering at the thought of it. He is going to get real food not hospital food.

After everyone ordered Chan arose from his seat, tapping his champagne glass to gain everyones attention. Clearing his throat he began "Again I would like to welcome Jisung and thank all of you for joining."

Jisung kept his head down feeling shy having to meet everyones gazing eyes after hearing about their lives and struggles.

"I'm sure Minho already told you a bit about us. Now I would like it if each of us was to go around and help put a face to the name. Then I hope Jisung, you shall share a but about yourself. Cheers!"

Everyone raised their glasses sending a wave of cheers and joy around them.

Jisung noticed that a young boy, in a large hoodie, sitting across from Minho wasn't drinking but had a glass of orang juice instead.

"As you know I am Chan the boss here of StrayKids." Chan sat back down into his seat while nodding at Woojin to go next.

"Hello, I am Woojin, but everyone usually calls me Bear so you can too. I shall be the one to help you with your studies." Jisung was quick to recognise him as always being by Chans side.

"Hi, I'm Hyunjin and I hope you settle in nice and easily." Minho wasn't lying his sense of style is really good.

"I'm Seungmin. I'm sorry for kidnapping you and causing you to be here but I hope we can get along in the end." His voice was so sweet and smooth Jisung wanted to forgive him right there and then.

"My name is um- Jeongin and I know that from your information that you are a good guy so stay that way, please." His smile was so bright, Jisung couldn't help but smile back in awe.

Jisung felt someone whisper into his ear, "If any of your hoodies goes missing it is most likely somewhere in his wardrobe. The one he is wearing now used to be mine." Turning his head to see Minho hovering over him.

"Well, I'm Changbin, I like dark and uh sorry about you leg." Even though he was looking at Jisung he seemed to be preoccupied by something else.

"G'day mate. I'm Felix and I look forward to working with you." Jisung eyes shit wide like planets. Minho was serious when he said Felix had a unique voice. Felix had such a baby face yet his voice was deeper than the Pacific Ocean. Along with that australian accent, just wow.

"Guess it's my turn," Minho stood up looking Jisung in the eyes. "I'm Minho and oh wait... I- I think you've got something in your eye. Oh, never mind it's just a sparkle."

Jisung quickly hide his blushing cheeks away as a bang came from under the table where Felix and Changbin sat across from one another.

"BINNIE, FELIX stop playing footsie for the nth time!" Everyone froze when Chans stern voice echoed through the room.

"I'm sorry about that Jisung, it's your turn."

"Hello I'm Jisung and I would like to help you guys in anyway I can, so please feel free to talk to me whenever you need someone to listen, and I really look forward to be here with you." Shuffling back down he felt a hand placed against his leg.

"Just ask me if you ever need help; with your leg and anything else. You shouldn't carry things alone." Minhos touch felt warm and comforting, Jisung just left it there not wanting it to leave.

"We are hear for you and I believe you are for us." Chan raised his glass again for another round of cheers.

Shortly after food arrived, they munched down while keeping small talk. Jisung was becoming more and more relaxed around them. Seeing how strong they have all become.

With out noticing it had become dark, Chan had already sent Jeongin to bed. They were all sitting around the table talking and drinking. One by one they staggered out the room to call it a day.

When Jisung got up to call it a day himself he almost fell, his body being weak from his injury and the alcohol. However, before he could reach the floor Minho caught him, helping him back to his feet.

"I told you I'm here to help you whenever. Now let's get you to bed."

Minho and Jisung exited the room leaving Chan and Bear behind, who were all caught up in their own conversation, which no words were spoken, just dreaming within one anothers eyes.

"Sweet Dreams." Minho tucked Jisung into his bed closing the door behind him.

"Wait... Minho?"

"Yes?"

"C-could you stay with me again?" Jisungs eyes were wide like a puppies.

"Of course Jisunggie." Minho climbed into the bed, laying beside Jisung. 

It was a temporary single bed so the space between them was very small.

Jisung like having Minho by his side and Minho felt the same way, holding Jisung close as the before he sobarded up and knew he would regret it.


	9. Kids?

Jisung awoke to the sun light flowing in the through the wall of windows. He knew he could get used to seeing this every morning. Watching it creep up the walls in its warm glowing rays.

Trying to turn over he realised he was wrapped in the arms of Minhos. His grip was gentle and comforting.

Jisung relaxed feeling like this, he let himself continue to lay there until the other would awaken.

He buried his head within Minhos chest, letting it look like it just seemed to have happened in his sleep.

He knew for sure that this wasn't a dream and he liked it that way.

Awhile later Minho started to climb put of the bed. Slipping through the door thinking he hadn't woken Jisung.

"Where are you going?" Jisungs rubbed his eyes with the sun beaming even brighter now.

"Just to feed my kids." Minho closed the door behind him.

Leaving Jisung now fully awake, confused as to why Minho has kids, not a kid but kids, and who the lucky mother must be. Yet he hadn't seen any women around here close with Minho, not really anyone since he was new. He also hadn't mentioned about his wife?

Maybe he is just a really nice guy who adopted kids, but why would he bring them into this life of gangs and violence. Maybe they don't know about it even though it would become obvious as they got older.

When Minho entered back into Jisung room, Jisung couldn't hold his curiosity inside. 

"Are you a father?!" not caring if he sounded aggressive and demanding.

"Technically yes I am the father and of three amazing kids; their is Soonie the eldest, Doongie the middle child and, Dori the youngest. A total baby." Minho face was glowing as he talked about his precious little babies.

"Why are you looking after me, you should be taking care of them. They must be so young."

"What you on about, they have a play house and a fresh littler tray."

"You make your kids shit on a LITTER TRAY?!" Jisung couldn't believe how Minho treated his kids.

Silence sat in the room until..

Ahahah, Minho feel to the floor laughing, grabbing his stomach.

"They are cats, I-I just call them my kids because I love them so much." 

Jisung just sat there frozen to his bed, glaring at Minho.

"I thought that you had LITERAL children, like HUMAN children." 

Minho was still sat there on the floor laughing. While Jisung sat upon his bed in a huff for Minho being mean.

Minho eventually arose from the floor and walked over to beside Jisung, helping him up to his crutches. Today the were going to visit Ikea and Jisungs old house. 

The barren room shall be transformed into a place of comfort and life. 

A few days of shopping and building later, now for the final design of Jisungs room was completed.

Turning the walls white to allow a mixture of colours fill the room. The floor was covered with a white carpet, it will get messy quickly but keeps the room looking open with the help of all the windows, letting in natural light. Painting the walls and laying the carpet took the longest because Jisung was still recovering. Meaning Minho had to do a lot alone if he couldn't get ahold of anyone willing to help.

Jisung liked it though he got to keep chatting with Minho and get closer. While playing with Minhos little kitties who were truly absolutely adorable.

The next thing to be bought was black black-out curtains which could be control with a remote, so Jisung never had to walk all the way across to them. Also they could get a timer so Jisung could get the light to start coming in while he was still sleeping.

Next obviously was a new bed. This one was a double bed with a dark oak wooden frame, giving it a contrast to the white surroundings. A light grey rug was placed underneath to add extra fluffiness to the floor when Jisung woke up in the mornings. The bedside table where made of the same wood along with the box at the bottom of his bed. On the box sat Jisungs tv from his apartment and his PS4.

Opposite the bed was a glass desk with black wooden legs and a black chair. Where Jisungs computer and main study books were. On the left hung a Block B poster and Jisung had all his music recording equipment to the right.

On the back wall was a bookshelf full of books and drawing pads that Jisung had collected over the years, and on the other side of the door was the wardrobe for all of Jisung clothes, a mirror was built into the doors of the wardrobe. Both being made of the same wood as the bed and tables. 

And two little potted trees went either side of the windows to add more colour and life.

"Wow your room looks really good."

"Yeah, it does."

Jisung and Minho stood in the doorway looking at the masterpiece they had created. Well, Minho mostly created. 

"You ready for tomorrow?" Minho turned to Jisung, placing a hand in his shoulder.

"Huh, whats tomorrow?"

"Since you are all healed and healthy now you will be coming to the warehouse."

"When will I be going back to school then? Having to sit online classes is getting boring and I would like to see my friends." Hanging his head low missing what his old life was, but keeping optimistic for what this one held.

"I think Chan said next week you will start doing your two days a week."

"Oh okay."

An awkward silence floated in the air between them.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night." Minho gave a small wave as he walked away to his room.

Jisung hung in the doorway untill he heard Minho escape to his room. He was all better now so he had no excuse to get Minho to stay over and look after him. Along with starting to work for Chan now, will he ever get a chance to be this close to him again.

Jisung laid on his bed, legs hanging over the edge, holding his shoulder where Minhos hand used to be.

Meow 

Jisung sat up, where he saw Doongie pawing at the end of his bed. The little retch seemed to like Jisung more than Minho. Which Jisung loved because Minho would get a jealous look on his face as Jisung kept petting Doongie more, purposely trying to annoy Minho more and more. 

"What are doing in here? Minho will become an angry daddy if he finds you." Jisung booped the little kitties nose as it purred in his lap.

Suddenly Jisungs door swung open to show a petrified Minho.

"Have you se-" Minho stopped when his eyes laid upon the white and ginger cat all snuggled into Jisungs lap. Purring away as they gave Minho taunting eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" Jisung flung his arms in the air. Minho had that jealous look on his face again.

"Doongie isn't going to leave your room now?" Minho lowered his head in defeat.

"How about you get Soonie and Dori then you all can stay over, my beds big enough now." Jisung wished his bed was still small so he could be closer to Minho.

"If thats okay." 

Minho wandered back to his room.

Jisung was now laying with Minho by his side, but three sleepy kitties where being a barricade between them.

Minho liked how he was able to sleep next to Jisung again but wished his cats, even though he loves them very much, he didn't want them here. Just him and Jisung.

When ever Jisung was playing with his babies he wasn't jealous at Jisung being able to get close, but at his babies for having the attention from Jisung which he wanted.

However he was happy that their love for Jisung could lead to more nights like this.


	10. This Way

Do you remeber in primary when the teacher would ask you to imagine where you saw yourself in the future? Such as a billionare or actor/actress or police man/woman.

Well, Jisung never saw his future being him sitting in the middle seats of a black van for his first day of work. And not ending up outside a red brick warehouse, with who knows what going on inside.

Yet here he is sitting inside that black van.

Seungmin turned around the corner, passing through the steal gates and pulling up to the front steps.

This place was the warehouse were everything was made; guns, drugs, knifes ect. There are still many other places for many other deeds.

One by one they piled out of the vehicle. Jisung wrapping himself around Minhos arm.

Obviously only for safety.

It was a barren wasteland surrounding them, the first stop of showing Jisung around. Chan lead his little ducklins into the square building.

Following through the front doors, inside lay a huge open space. Work benches to as far as the eye could see were placed out in nice, neat rows. Each with their own little iron cadge bulb hanging above.

People were standing at each desk working away with what ever was on their desk. But in the middle of every couple workshops a well would extend from the ground. Some had a raging fire inside other a refreshing pool of water.

Jisung didn't know what they were for and he didn't really want to know, but he knew he was going to be told sooner or later.

To the left wall was a small door and above a glass wall which lead into an office. The small door most likely went to a staircase to the upstairs office, most likely Chans office. 

To the right was another set of double doors just like the entrance ones but no suggestion of where they lead. It was what made humans scared, the fear of the unknown.

"Jisung this is warehouse one, or as we tend to call it 'Eden'." Chan turned around flinging his arms in the air.

"Here we make our weapons, measure out our drugs for disruption, and even hold celebrations since its our biggest ware house."

Turning on his feet Chan started to lead everyone to doors that were on their right. Chan got Woojin to help him swing open the iron doors. These doors were not light but at least they were bulletproof.

What was hiding behind them was a maze of crates.

"Here is the main storage room, where everything is kept before it heads to its need area. There are different coloured tags for the different boxes to quickly identify the type of item is inside. You personally don't need to know which is which, but it wouldn't hurt to learn in your spare time." Chan made sure his and everyones elses schedules were free today because as boring as it may be to walk around all day Jisung needed to learn and become more comfortable around everyone else. 

As time went on from them driving and walking around Jisung was now sitting in the back, rubbing the heals of his feet. He shouldn't have worn new shoes from so much much walking blisters had now started to form.

He was utterly exhausted from visiting everywhere; 'Eden' warehouse one, 'Transplit' warehouse two located within the city a second storage place for before the luggage was distributed, 'The Undeground' a tunnel space under old train lines where many deals would take place, 'Storage' a place were people for interrogation where kept, 'The Seven Rounds Of Hell' the gym and gun range, 'Exercise' here is were weapons would be created and tested.

Each member has the main place they worked/ could be found. Chan and woojin would be at Eden. Hyunjin at Transplit or The Underground. Seungmin at Storage. Changbin at The Seven Rounds Of Hell. Minho at Exercise and Jisung was probably be placed there as well because Minho gets himself hurt a lot while he's working. Felix at Club Miroh. Then Jeongin would stay at home on his computer playing games or something.

Now they were off to their last stop.

"Jisung which way do you swing?" Chan pulled him in as he knocked on the black doors in front on them.

"I'm sorry what do you mean?" As Jisung answered a slit in the door opened. A man peering out observed the men before unlocking the doors.

"Woojin can you keep an eye on Jeongin while he waits in the car. He's not quite old enough for this yet." Woojin just gave a simple nod as he walked back to the van.

Turning back to Jisung, "What I mean Jisung is what way to you swing sexually." Finishing his question by separating the doors, allowing the booming sound of club music to enclose them.

"Well. Are straight, gay, bi, pan, something else." Chan nudges Jisungs shoulder waiting for his reply.

"Oh I'm um.." 

"What couldn't hear you the musics too loud." Chan leaned in closer so he could hear better.

"I'm bi." Jisung yelled not noticing Minho blush behind him after hearing.

"Great we have men and women here. Even other people who identify differently. But how I work is that if you want to buy someone they have to agree, so they don't feel forced to do a job. But if you pick up a random non-worker there are always spare rooms at the back."

"I'm not much of a one night stand kind of person." Jisung definitely saw a few good looking people in the room but none of them caught his eye like the one standing near the bar and the one behind him.

"I will say you didn't seem like that kind of person and thats okay. You being happy is what matters."

Chan saw an old friend and wandered off like many of the others. Jisung found his way up to the bar were he ordered himself a nice martini.

A few sips in the man who had caught his eye moved closer taking a seat next to him.

"You look lonely, I'm Taecyeon." His smile was wide snd bright.

"Jisung." He lifted his glass as a welcoming.

Chatting and drinking away for what felt like hours Jisung started feeling dizzy and that it was time to go home. Stumbling up from his chair he attempted to take a step before falling back down.

"Hey let me help you." Taecyeon place an arm around Jisungs waist while putting Jisungs arm over his shoulder.

"It's okay I have a ride home." Jisung tried to break free but either he was too weak from drinking or Taecyeon wasn't going go let him go.

"No I'll take you back to mine I don't think your in good enough condition. My place is just around the corner."

"No thank you." Jisung continued to try and break free.

"No I insist."

"No let go of me!" Jisung started to shout as he finally broke free but being to drunk to stand he fell to the floor.

Looking up he saw Minho holding Taecyeon arm.

"He said he doesn't want to go home with you." Minho stern voice just made Taecyeon more angry.

"You weren't here, you don't know whats going on you're not his boyfriend." Taecyeon shook his arm free and stood in a stance that made him look big and threatening.

"So what if I'm not, but I know him more than since he lives with me!" Minho pulled Jisung away from the floor and into his chest.

"Bullshit you weren't anywhere near when I was talking to him the past few hours."

"HEY WHATS GOING ON HERE?" Chan appeared from the ring of people watching them.

"This guy was trying to take Jisung home with him but Jisung didn't want to go." Minho wouldn't let this man get away with hurting his Jisung.

"Who are you?" The guy couldn't be arsed to taken anyone elses shit right now.

"I'm the owner and you can called yourself banned. Minho take Jisung home and sort him out and I don't think it was just alcohol in his drink. Woojin and some of the others are back in the car. Me, Felix and Hyunjin still have some business to do so we will be home later?"

The car jorney back was a race against time because Jisung was showing signs of not being well at all. What ever was in his drink was not good, some of the guys in the car worried he would make it.

Luckily they got home in time because the second Jisung stepped out of the car he started puking. Bear ran into the house to grab a bucket while Minho stayed behind to watch over Jisung.

Getting Jisung back into his room was not easy, he could barely walk and there wasn't much left for him to puke out. Eventually making it up the two flights of stairs and into him room Jisung just collapsed onto in his bed in complete exhaustion.

"Feeling anybetter?" Minho rubbed Jisungs back as he curled up into his lap.

Jisung just gave a little hum as he laid there, being like one of Minhos cats. Minho was trapped under Jisung but stayed there the whole night not wanting to awake his sleeping beauty.


	11. I'm Here

The next morning Jisung woke up with a killing headache and an urge to yet again puke. When sprinting into his bathroom he woke up Minho, not realising he was in the bed. Minho trailed after him in concern.

"Shit you still have stuff to puke up." Minho leaned against the doorway.

"What do you me-" before Jisung could finish he was leaning over the toilet yet again.

"I'll go get Woojin." Minho didn't want to leave Jisung but he also didn't wamt to see him in pain.

When they returned Jisung was sitting across from the toilet with his back against the wall. They tried saying his name to get his attention but he just seemed completely out of it. Woojin went over checking on him.

"He'll be okay. Just make sure he drinks lots of water I will get the cook to make him a big breakfast and he'll need painkillers or aspirin something to kill his hangover pain. Also a new change if clothes. Why did you let him sleep in these? They are covered in his vomit." 

"He fell asleep before I could, I didn't want to disturb him." 

"Okay, well I need to go and see Chan to tell him about this." Woojin got up leaving Minho with Jisung.

Minho slide down the wall to be beside Jisung, who still seemed to be inside his own mind. 

"You'll be okay, I'm here for you." Minho took ahold of Jisung limp hand.

"Always?" Jisung appeared to have come back to life.

"Always." Minho squeezed Jisungs hand tighter.

They sat there for awhile until Jisung spoke up.

"I'm hungry." He looked up to the other with wide eyes and squishy cheeks that Minho just wanted to hold.

"Come with me then." Pulling Jisung up from the cold stone floor they headed into the kitchen. Where the cook was busying away with making a nice big breakfast to fill the void in Jisungs stomach.

"That smells so nice." Jisung couldn't stop sniffing the air he could already taste the food his stomach was yearning for.

Sitting down at the table Jisung scoffs every last bit of his food with a feeling of accomplishment after clearing the plate. Minho just sat across from him the whole time with worry in his eyes. It was obvious that Jisung didn't remain what happened last night or this morning but Minho did and it hurt him. At least he didn't have to hurt Jisung again. But if only he could tell Jisung how he felt.

"Urgh I'm so full. Aren't you going to eat something?" Jisung was slouching in his chair when he noticed Minhos plate hadn't even of been touched.

"No I'm not hungry." Minho couldn't even think of eating food after seeing so much of it come out the wrong way.

"If you say so," Jisung got up and starting walking off. "Well, what do we have planned today?"

"Chan said you have to day off then tomorrow you be coming down to Exercise. After that you have your first day back at school." They were now making there way back to Jisungs room, where they would most likely rest for the day watching movies and playing with the cats.

"Awww sweet a day where I'm not walking around all day." Minho just chuckled at the boy next to him with the brights smile on his face.

Jisung skipped along to his room were he star-fished across his bed, while Minho sat at the edge.

"Can you get your cats while I choose a movie for us to watch." Jisung sat up giving Minho puppy eyes becuase he wanted to see the kitties, especially Doongie.

"Of couse." Minho got up to leave. 

Jisung plumped up his pillows to use as back cushions, when he noticed that his bed smelt horrible like someone had been sick in it.

When Minho returned with three adorable fluff balls Jisung couldn't help but ask, "Minnie, do you know why my bed smells like someone was sick in it?"

Minho was left shocked, he didn't know how to response; Jisung just gave him a nickname, and he just asked about something that would bring up bad memories.

"Um, maybe one of the cats were sick on it. Sorry I don't know." Minho lied not wanting to hurt Jisung.

"Oh okay." Jisung just shifted back against the head board of his bed and turned of the tv. Luckily for Minho Jisung belived him.

They sat there the whole day eating popcorn while enjoying a Marvel Movie Marathon. It was starting to get dark when Jisung noticed the sky outside.

"Wow it's so beautiful!" Jisung walked over to his window in awe of the mixture of oranges and pinks dancing across the sky.

"Yeah it sure is." Minho did think the sky was beautifully but Jisung standing in front made it that even more beautiful.

"Hey want to go look at it from the back garden?" Minho thought this would be a great chance to talk with Jisung. The atmosphere would be just right.

"Yes please." Jisung face lit up as he jumped in excitement.

They raced down the stairs and out into the back garden, they didn't know how long the sky would last but they want to saviour every moment of it. Minho guided Jisung through the garden to a little bench where no one should be able to find them.

"This definitely one of the best things ever." Jisungs face was glowing as he could see the sky above them in an amazing array of colours.

"I'm sure it can become more beautiful." Minho sat down next Jisung, so close that it was as if they were getting squished next to one another.

"Really?" Jisung stayed looking at the sky not wanting Minho to see his blushes face.

"HEY," The pair jumped when a voice came from behind them, "what are you guys doing out here, it's late."

"Just looking at the sky." Minho said as he glared towards the intruder for ruining the moment.

"Were sorry sir, I thought it would be okay." Jisung stood up not wanting to annoy the boss. Minho stood up after him placing a hand on the middle of Jisungs back, trying to give the boss a hint to fuck off.

"Ah no don't worry, it's fine. I was just making sure you were okay." Chan got Minhos signal crystal clear. Plus he could a pinked cheeked boy next to him. As he was about to walk off he winked at Minho and mouthed a 'good look'.

Jisung kept standing there looking up at the sky not realising he had his head resting on Minhos shoulder. But he was fully aware of the warm hand placed around his waist, causing him to get even more flustered.

"Jisung can I tell you something?" Minho knew this was the right time and he was gonna do it now.

"Sure Minnie." Jisung didn't know why he started calling Minho that. He liked to though, it felt like his little way of saying Minho was his, even though they weren't together but it made it feel like they were. For him at least.

"Ahem Jisung," Minho turned to be facing Jisung and look deep into his eyes. The sky was reflecting of them and it just made the Minho get lost in them even more.

"Jisung I-I um well..."Minhos throat started clogging up from just looking into Jisung eyes but he knew he had to say it for it to be true.

"What I want to say is tha-" Before he could even ask Jisung had leaned in and kissed him. 

Jisung pulled away in disbelief of what he just did, he was proud though proud of the fact that he managed to take the first step.

"I know, I like you too." Jisungs muffled voice came from Minhos chest. Jisung was now to embarrassed to face Minho.

Minho bent down so he was inlined with the younger who actually stole his first kiss.

"Good" Minho took the another kiss this time leading. It felt like a fairy tale. 

Jisungs had his arms wrapped around Minhos neck, while Minho had one on Jisungs waist and the other holding one of Jisungs squishy squirrel cheecks.

They stayed there with each other watching till the sky faded away before returning to Jisungs room, where they moved the cats to one side of the bed so they couldn't get in between Minho and Jisung as they cuddled while falling asleep.

Jisung couldn't believe his dream came true he was sleeping with Minho and they cats weren't separating them.

Now all Jisung had to deal with was the first day of work tomorrow. Minhos will be by his side and thats all that matters.


	12. You Ready

"Good morning Sungie." Minho woke up Jisung by planting a morning kiss on his forehead.

"What time is it?" Jisung sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"It's about 8am, time you get up and sta-"

"Wait did you call me Sungie?!"

"Err yeah, do you not like it?" Minho rubbed the back of his neck giving a nervous laugh.

"No, I like it," Jisung crawled to where Minho was standing at the edge of the bed, "a lot." Jisung finished whilst leaning into Minhos chest for another warm hug.

"Good." The two stood there holding each other until a choir of meows came from behind them.

"You go get ready while I feed the kids." Jisung slipped out of Minhos grasp and trotted along to the bathroom.

When entering the bathroom Jisung locked the door before taking a deep breath. His heart was pounding so loud he thought Minho must've been able to hear it. He enjoyed being with Minho and not just the sitting next to him being with him, but the actual being with him like boyfriends being with him.

"You can do this Jisung, come on." Jisung was looking at him self in the mirror. Giving himself a little prep talk before actually starting to get ready. "He was talking about the cats not actual kids. Even though that doesn't sound to bad... No, you need to calm down!"

Eventually Jisung was dressed and ready to head down and great everyone. Upon entering the dinning room Jisung and Minho took there regular seats. Everyone else was already there apart from Jeongin who is usually one of the first. 

Everyone was starting to eat when Jeongin finally arrived with the biggest grin on his face.

"Three things. One, why are you late? Two, what was it you hacked? And three, whos hoodie did you steal this time?" Chan was curious of the youngsters happiness, he is mostly only like this when he has just hacked something big, been given free food or getting attention from the others.

"I was talking to a friend, I havn't hacked anything yet today, and this is my friends hoodie which I didn't steal. He gave it to me."" Jeongin faced glowed when he said the last part.

"Well I'm glad you have managed to make friends." Chan was very much proud of this achievement. Jeongin would keep to himself at school and his attitude could come across as quite and insecure making it hard for him to make friends. He didn't really want too anyway, its just that this one seemed to have managed to get really close to him.

"Not friends, just a singular friend. A really nice friend." It was obvious to everyone that this was a very special friend indeed. Jeongins face was giving it away too much with how red his cheeks had gotten.

"Either way I am happy for you but promise me this. Be carful!" Chan didn't want to have to see him go through the pain of losing someone again. It had already taken a big enough toll on within the few years if his young life..

"Don't worry I made sure to search up about him beforehand." Chan just hummed back in response. Everyone was pleased to see him in a happy mood, even Jisung knew this was something special when he has only been living there for about a month now. 

Everyone eventually finished breakfast and Seungmin was now dropping each of them off at where they worked. Minho and Jisung jumped out of the car when reaching their stop and proceeded to walk up to the warehouse doors of Exercise. Minho pulled out his keys, unlocking the door to lead through into small entrance room.

"You will need this." Minho handed Jisung a pair a safety goggles, sound cancelling headphones, overalls, and steal cap boots.

"May I ask why?"

"Yes you may."

"Why?"

"Simple things may explode so this is a safety precaution." Minho just smiled while slipping through to the next room as Jisung changed.

Once changed Jisung followed through to enter a concrete room with no natural light having access inside. Just iron caged bulbs hanging down from the ceiling, along with benches having different material placed around. There was even an experimentation room off to the left which could be seen into by what would most likely be a bullet proof window. 

Jisung was looking around before being brought back to reality by the sound of screeching metal. Looking over to see Minho and a hand saw wasting no time getting into working. The sparks where flying away, some going towards Minhos face but he showed no sign of flinching away. He looked stone cold yet Jisung still thought he was handsome.

Jisung didn't know what do. He was just there to make sure Minho didn't get any serious injuries but they had been there for almost two hours now and Minho seemed perfectly fine. He hadn't even walked into the corner of a work bench, unlike Jisung who you would of though was pretending to be a pinball with number of times he had done so.

Jisung was sat on the bench behind Minho, swinging his legs while minding is business. He looked down at his phone seeing it was probably a good time for them to grab something to eat.

"Hey, you hungry?" Jisung sat there a few seconds in silence

"Minhooooooooo." Still nothing was the man deaf.

Jisung jumped down firmly placing his feet on floor as he stood behind Minho. Jisung leaned in to see what Minho was doing, placing his head upon Minhos shoulder. Causing Minho to stop what he was doing and turn to the mischievous boy in front of him.

"I'm trying to work." Minho spoke as he raised and eyebrow.

"Welllll, I'm trying to ask if you want lunch for the fifth time now." Jisung lets his voice be full of sass to prove his point even more.

"Oh sorry I didn't here you."

"No shit." Jisung just looked at him blankly.

"Follow me." Minho took ahold of Jisungs hand as he lead him through a door into a kitchen lounge kind of area.

"You mean I was sitting on the comfortable benches when I could've been sat on these couches." Jisung ran over to sit down, hugging a pillow.

Minho just gave a small laugh as he walked over to the kitchen counters. He was starting to prep lunch when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"What you going to make?" A curious squirrel pooped it head over Minhos shoulder. Making him laugh even more at the adorable behaviour belonging to Jisung.

"Just some sandwiches unless you want something else?" 

"Nah, I'm gooooood." Jisung just stayed there attached to Minhos back.

He found it satisfying to watch Minho.

"Ahhh MOTHER ffs-ummm!!" Minho tried his best to contain it but the site was too much for him.

"Oh my god are you okay?" 

"No!"


	13. Be Careful

Minho was now sitting with his back against the kitchen cabinets. Jisung was running around, like a lunatic, trying his best to look for a first aid kit. Opening every cupboard until his eyes laid upon the green bag.

"It's going to be okay. I can help." Jisung grabbed ahold of Minhos bleeding hand.

Minho despite his job didn't like it when the blood when coming from him. If it is other people he can handle it easily, no problem, but himself was a big no no. 

"Argghhhh it hurts so much." 

"No shit! You just cut a chunk out of your thumb." Jisung was applying steriliser to the wound, which stung like a bitch for Minho.

Minho sat there as Jisung continued to bandage up his thumb. It never would of happened if it weren't for Jisung.

"There all done." Jisung kissed it better to help it heal faster.

"Thank you." Minho stood up and was about to continue making lunch before the incident happened.

"Wow slow down. I'll make lunch while you can tell me how you managed to cut yourself so badly." Jisung took the knife out of Minhos hand and started to chop the lettuce himself.

Minho sat down on the couch staring at his thumb with a feeling of wanting to pass out. It was numb but he could still feel the blood flowing into the area and were Jisung had kissed it.

Eventually Jisung walked back over with a plate of sandwiches.

"Eat." Jisung spoke as he gestured to the plate now sitting on the table.

Minho picked up a sandwich, took a bite and before he could swallow Jisung spoke up again.

"You still haven't told me how you cut thumb." The flashback coming into Minhos mind caused him to choke, as Jisung sat there with an eyebrow up.

"Hey calm down, you need to be more careful." Jisung moved over to sit next to Minho. Patting his back in attempt to help him eat properly.

"Now you have to tell me. You just almost died twice." Minho just sighed in defeat to Jisung staring at him with wide eyes and his adorable squishy cheeks.

Minho really didn't want to say why but he knew Jisung wouldn't get off his back about it. As much as he could try and change conversation it was never going to happen.

"Soooooo...." Jisung just stared impatiently until Minho finally started to explain.

"I cut my thumb because you surprised me."

"How did I surprise you?" Jisung shuffled closer, his face right in front of Minhos.

"When you had your head resting on my neck."

"But my head had been there for a while before you hurt yourself." Jisung knew there was more to this and he wasn't going to stop until he was told.

"I just got a bit surprised when you suddenly breathed on my neck..." Minho hid his blushing face from Jisung. Scared of how he might reply.

After hearing why Minho got surprised Jisung knew he had to tease him more.

"Oh really." Jisung placed a finger under Minhos chin and pulling him to look up, as he move to be sitting on Minhos lap.

"How does this make you feel?" Jisungs head was now right next to Minhos ear as he whispered softly.

"Really good." Jisung was able to hear in Minhos voice that it was.

"But one problem..." Minho grabbed Jisungs hips as he stood up allowing Jisung to stand.

"I'm sorry but I want to wait and make it special." Jisung face was blank as Minho planted a soft kiss upon his lips.

Jisung agreed, he also enjoyed the idea of making it special.

Later on when they arrived back home noticing it was quite. Too quite. When suddenly a scream echos through the halls.

Jisung and Minho look at one another recognising who the scream belonged to before they dashed towards the source.

"Whats going on?!" Minho slams his body into the door. Causing it to fly open revealing a small boy being tickled.

"Ah Minho, I didn't think anyone was going to be home yet." The small boy crawled off the bed to walk over to Minho.

"Well me and Jisung are home but who is he?" It was visible on Minhos face that he didn't like the stranger being in the house, especially alone with the small boy.

"This is my friend I told you about this morning."

Minho calmed down knowing he wasn't a complete stranger but still didn't like that he was in the house.

"I- I'm here w-what I miss?" Jisung runs into the room eventually, carrying a plank of wood.

"It was just Jeongin getting tickled but I would like to know why you have that chunk of wood?" 

"Well it was a pretty loud scream and I thought he was getting hurt so better safe then sorry, right?" Jisung dropped the plank on the floor and looked over to the bed. "Uhhh who is he?"

"My question exactly. I want a name not just that he is your friend." Minho was speaking to Jeongin but glaring at mystery boy.

"His name is Chenle." Jeongin went to sit back down next to him.

"Umm Minho can I talk to you in private for a second." Jisungs hands were shaking, he did not feel safe and just wanted to get away.

"Okay, but first Jeongin Chenle behave you too." Minho walked out of the room giving the I'm watching you gesture with his hand towards the boys.

Once out of the room they walk back to Jisungs were he collapses and starts to break down.

"Wow hey hey hey are you okay? Whats wrong?" Minho pulls Jisung in attempting to comfort him.

"I know him."

"Who? Chenle?" 

"Y-yes." Jisung struggled to get the word out.

"Why? What happened?" Minho wanted to know how that strange guy managed to cause his boyfriend to have a breakdown.

"He's a bad guy. A very bad guy." 

"Please Jisung tell me what happened?"

Sitting in his lap to look Minho in the eyes Jisung took a deep breath and began, holding back the tears.

"He hurt a friend of mine, what he does it get close to you all lovey-dovey then uses. He starts to force himself and says things that really mess with your head. A-and he didn't just do it to my friend..." Jisung started to choke up once again. "He um... he hu-hurt me."

"What!" Minho was furious, how could he let someone like that get close with Jeongin and get away with hurting his Jisung.

"Where are you going?" Minho was now gripping the door knob his knuckles turning white.

"I'm getting him away from you and Jeongin. So don't worry."

"Wait no. He might of changed."

"How could someone like that change?!" Minho was having none of it.

"Jeongin said he checked out his profile and nothing bad came up. Also your hand is hurt and it won't heal properly if you start throwing punches." Jisung had walked over to be by Minhos side, wanting to just sit back down on the bed with Minho wrapped around him, comforting him.

"Fine." Minho gave it but deep down inside a fire was burning that at one point the flames where going to get too big to be put out with water.

"We'll tell Chan and everyone else when they get back okay." 

"If thats what you want."

"Yes please." Jisung curled up Minhos arm feeling exhausted from all the emotions he had gone through from just today. He laid there falling asleep.


	14. What Are We Going To Do?

The office room was silent, everyones minds processing what Minho had just explained to them. While Jisung was still tucked away in his bed sleeping. And Jeongin was with Chenle, everything currently seemed okay between the two mainly because the bedroom door had to stay open so they could easily check what was going on inside.

"So what your saying is that friend is not someone Jeongin should befriend?" Chan was tapping his fingers along hid office table.

"Yes." Minho stood opposite.

"I say we kill him." Changbin stood up slamming his hands down.

"I second that." No expected him to agree but Woojin seemed fully on board.

"No thats to rash we need to learn more about him. As Jisung said he might of change..." releasing a deep sigh he continue, "but if not, I guess we'll have to take the matters into our own hands." Chan knew this gang wasn't for this kind of trouble but someone was about to mess with his little baby and that wasn't right.

"So what do we doing in the mean time?" Felix finally spoke up.

Chan sat there for a second, running theories through his mind. Until he finally stood and was about to walk out before he spoke over his shoulder.

"Hyunjin your the best with talking to people, so when Chenle goes home TONIGHT you shall go and talk to Jeongin. I want you to get him to show you Chenles information and even better if you can print it off. Then afterwards you shall come to my office and we will see what to do next after I examine it."

"Of course sir." Hyunjin stood up.

"Really Hyunjin? You know you don't have to be polite to me."

"Sorry s-" Hyunjin managed to prevent himself from saying sir yet again.

"It's okay, now dinner isn't for another hour so you are free to do as you wish." Chan left, leaving towards the front door with Woojin following behind.

The others continue to sit around the office for a few more minutes, until they started to leave and complete things on their own agendas.

Minho was the last to leave, breaking his grip from the back of the chair he stood behind. If that chair wasn't made so strong he probably would of snapped it or even thrown it across the room.

Bach inside him room he laid upon his bed, playing games on his phone as the babies cuddled and slept next to him.

His attention was brought to the door when someone on the other side started knocking. Getting up to answer be found himself being hugged by small squishy cheek boy after opening the door.

"Is everything okay?" Minho was concerned for Jisungs current state after what happened only a few hours ago.

"No." That single word made Minhos mind run with possibilities of what could of happened.

"Whats wrong?"

"You weren't there when I woke up!" Jisung placed little soft punched against Minhos chest as he pouted in anger.

"Well I'm here now." Minho ruffled Jisungs hair that was already messy from sleeping.

"Thats not the point!" Jisung continue to throw small punches.

That was until Minho pulled him in for a tight enough hug that Jisung became unable to move.

When everyone was sitting down for dinner they weren't expecting a guess to be joining them. 

"Jeongin as much as I don't mind I would like you tell me beforehand next time please." Chan lied straight throught his teeth he did mind, he minded so much, he wanted to cause serious harm to man sitting next to Jisung who was so called named Chenle.

"Okay I will next time, promise." 

This night was the most awkward dinner for Jisung yet. Even more awkward than the dinner of his first night. What made this dinner so awkward was that no one was talking. Usually dinner was the time everyone socialised and sometimes even do so into very late hours of the night. But tonight it was nothing like that.

No one even looked up from their plates. Jisung was in a complete lose of what must've happened. 

"Did something happen when I was sleeping?" Jisung whispered over to Minho, who must know what that something is.

"I'll explain later." So something did happen but what exactly he had to wait.

Not long after everyone departed from the dining table leaving Jisung and Minho alone.

"Can you tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" Minho mind was preoccupied with the events to do with Chenle he forgot that Jisung asked him a question.

"What happened earlier!" Jisung seemed to have gained a habit of soft punching Minhos chest when angry.

"Oh right that." Minho just bopped his head not answering which made Jisung more and more angry.

Minho was purposely whining up Jisung because he enjoyed getting punched by Jisung. He found it adorable how he behaved like a little kid sometimes.

"Yeah THAT. Now spill the piping hot tea." Jisung pulled a gummy bear out Minhos hoodie pocket, that Jisung stole to wear, and starting eating it as he waited for Minhos answer.

"Wait where did you get that?" Minho doesn't recall Jisung ever buying a pack of gummy bears.

"That doesn't matter right now. I need to know why dinner was so quite." Jisung tone started to get more frustrated but he kept shoving gummy bear after gummy bear into his mouth.

"We should probably head up to Chans office and wait with the other for Hyunjin to arrive with the information on Chenle and that will determine what we do with him."

Jisung dropped the gummy bear in his hand when he heard what was going on. What was the bad that could possibly be done to Chenle.

"Okay you should stop eating those they aren't good for your health."

"But I love them! Not as much as cheesecake but I love them"

"I love you but you don't see me eating you everyday." Jisung fell off his chairing laughing after almost choking on yet another gummy bear from what Minho just said.

"Oh no thats not what I meant." Minho was franticly waving his hands around from the sudden misunderstanding.

"What ever you said it sooo..." Jisung moved his face close to Minhos, "race you to Chans office." Jisung sprinted away to the stairs with Minho trailing behind him. Minho knew that boy was going to be the death him someday.

Some were sat down tapping their legs while the other paced around the room, all impatient. They were all waiting for Hyunjin to get back with the very important information.

Suddenly the swung open to show a Hyunjin holding a file.

"Here it boys. Read it and weep!"


	15. What Is This?

"Here it boys. Read it and weep!"

They all stood up as Hyunjin walked over to Chans desk, dropping the file open. 

There laying on top was the profile picture of Chenle, a boy with bright green hair.

Chan ruffled through the files reading every bit of information he came across. Tension grew in the room as the impatient time passed by.

"Hey Jisung, I want you to come and look at these." Chan raised his hand to signal him.

"Yes sir." Jisung swiftly moved over as Chan handed him the files.

Jisung stood there searching for information, letting out little hums while shaking his head.

"This isn't right." Jisung put down the files. Something didn't add up.

Jisung pointed to were it said 'Studied at xxx high school.'

"Thats not the high school he studied at. I know that because I didn't go there either." Jisung continued looking to see if anything else was wrong.

"Here, this as well. He never lived there." Jisung was now glaring at the papers. Wanting to know all the lies hidden within them.

"So what you're saying is that this Chenle is not the real Chenle. That a messed up physco is hiding in sheep clothing, getting ready to hurt our Jeongin?" Changbin steps forward to also take a glance at the files.

Jisung looked down, multiple feelings where flowing through him; fear for what Chenle did to him and now might do to Jeongin, anger that such a person takes pleasure in causing such pain to others, yet however, within the mix happiness was found. Happiness that he might be able to get rid of Chenle not just from his life but everyones life. 

"Jeongin isn't safe." Jisung looked back, tears were swelling in the corners of eyes.

"Don't worry we will protect." Minho held Jisung allowing him to bury his face in Minhos shoulder.

"How can someone alter this information? Jeongin has to hack into the government to get it in the first place, so how is this even possible? We need to get rid of that Chenle guy right away!" Felix who had just been resting his back against the wall, had been taking everything in. Until now, he finally snapped.

"I- I think I might know how." The office door slowly opened as a soft voice spoke.

"How long have you been there? No better yet why are you there? It's late you should be in bed." Chan stood up, not happy at the figure standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to know why he wanted the files and I have been here the um... whole t-time." Jeongin walked forwards to stand across from Chan.

"Well I guess you now know that your friend isn't who he said he?"

"Actually I already knew. When looking at his files I noticed a few things didn't up. So I asked him about it and he explained to me that he changed it because he has a bad past but is now a new person. Also didn't want anything to tarnish his new reputation." Jeongin spoke confidently wanting to ensure that everything was okay but secretly everything he just found out was new. He didn't know that Chenles file were lies.

"Aha changed my arse." Jisung laughed at the thought of Chenle being a changed man.

"What do you mean by new reputation?" Hyunjin was interested in what new reputation Chenle might have that he needs to keep clean. Otherwise why else would he change his files and tell Jeongin such a thing.

Not expecting Hyunjins sudden question Jeongin froze, his brain attempting to generate a response which didn't sound like absolute bull.

"Ummm I don't know. He didn't go into detail just said the basics of what I told you." Hyunjin just hummed back accepting Jeongins lie not realising that it was false.

"Hey Chan! Are the gardeners meant to be working this late tonight?" Seungmin who had been quietly observing outside from the floor to ceiling window behind Chan desk.

"Uh no. They never work this late of night. Why?" Everyone looked to Seungmin thinking what was going on.

"The who's moving around in the garden?"

"The fuck you on about?" Moving over to the window Chan saw a sight that sent shivers down his spine.

A flashlight could be seen roaming around the garden but what made it worse was that there wasn't one flashlight, multiple, an easy dozen minimum. Possibly twenty or more they were moving too much to count.

Looking out of the window the room grew cold. A non-existence breeze could be felt as a flashlight shone up into the room they all stood inside. Then another light joined it until all of them where illuminating the faces of StrayKids.

They stayed there shining brighting for a few seconds until they quickly went out, all at the same time. The garden outside became once again the dark abyss.

"No one leave this room! Do I make myself clear?" Chan stern voice brought everyone back to the situation they stood in.

Not needing to say anything they all agreed to stay in Chans office. No one knowing who or what was just in the garden. But they did know it had to be a warning sign of some sorts. But then comes the question of what are they being warned about? Who is it from? Why was sent? Was it a friend or foe?


	16. Safe

The night slowly faded into day as the golden rays filled the office. Everyone was fast asleep either on the coach, a chair, or on the floor. 

Everyone expect for Chan. Slumped over in his chair he refused to let his eyes close, he refused to let harm come to any of them.

Eventually they began to slowly awaken, coming out of their hiding places under the blankets. By the time everyone had awoken Chan had figured out what they were now going to have to do.

"I would like everyones full attention please." Chan stood up, using a lot of his reaming energy to try and not collapse back into his chair. 

"Due to last nights events we shall ALWAYS be with someone. NO ONE is to EVER be alone. Gadget, Newbie you two shall pair. Binnie, Fishy same thing, as goes for Mask and Ace. Then Bear, Prince you two will stay with me!" Not knowing if any outsider was listening Chan used everyones alias names. It's better safe then sorry. 

"Your schedule today shall be: Gadget, Newbie work at Exercise; Binnie, Fishy train at The Seven Rounds Of Hell; Mask, Ace go to school then between classes see if you find out who those people last night were; Bear, Prince I'll be going to take a nap make sure I'm awake by... it's seven now so lets say twelve. Also later on tonight Bear, Prince we have a meeting at Underground. So Ace if you could find out information on them that would be great." He couldn't let what happen get in his way. 

'Just endure it and it shall repay in greater gold.' Is what he kept repeating to himself.

In their groups they left, off to continue like today was any normal day. Obviously it wasn't one though.

Jisung was busying away happily flirting with Minho, while Minho was prepping a new line of equipment.

"Hey, you're pretty and I'm cute. Together we'd be Pretty Cute." 

"How was that one?" Jisung was having too much fun looking up cheesy pick up lines.

"Not bad not bad." Minho smiled due to the fact Jisung really was a cutie.

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me? Ah no wait this one is better," Jisung stood up borrowing one of Minhos guns. "Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal you heart."

"Was you father a thief? 'Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." Minho replied while placing a hand Jisung cheek.

"Awwe Minnie." Jisungs loved how Minho started to play along.

"Someone better call the cops though because it's got to be illegal to look that good." Minho traced his finger down Jisungs jaw and before Jisung could reply Minho had already attached their lips.

"How was that? I'm not used to these cheesy line things" Minho wasn't sure if he did it right. 

He'd only ever been with two other people before and they never were that serious because they were never allowed to know what he did, so he ended up having to let them go in the end.

"Y-you did great." Jisung cheeks had become completely flushed, from the fact that he didn't know his boyfriend could make sure words become so romantic.

"How about we get some lunch?" Minho started walking over to the kitchen leaving a helpless squirrel alone.

Coming back to reality Jisung rushes ahead.

"I'll make lunch, you might her yourself again." 

"Okay." Minho sat down on the couch watching away as Jisung cooked for him.

However over in a computer room in school having lunch time, a small boy was busy typing away.

He sat with his knees brought up to chest, eyes fixed on the screen in front.

"You got anything?" Seungmin couldn't make out anything that was on the screen. It was moving too fast for him to process, too fast for anyone, yet Jeongin manages to see it perfectly fine.

"Hello?... earth Jeongin?" Seungmin signed knowing that it was going to be impossible to get Jeongins attention. 

After a few minutes the printing machine went off causing the once curled up boy to stand and collect the papers flowing out.

"Lets go." Jeongin got every last paper before heading out of the schools front gates.

"Isn't Chan going to annoyed that your leaving school with still another two hours left?" Seungmin rushed to keep up.

"Not after he sees this." Jeongin gave a little twirl, walking backwards to lift up the papers, showing Seungmin that he has news on what the boss wanted.

Time came around for Chan, Woojin and Hyunjin to leave for their meeting at the Underground. Obviously everyone else came but they stayed back in the van.

Chan felt confident walking up after seeing everything Jeongin had collected for him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Taeyong." Chan shook his hand while keeping eye contact.

"The pleasure is mine. Now, shall we get to business." Taeyong smiled greeting back.

Quite a few men stood behind Taeyong but their faces were covered up to hide their identities. What Taeyong probably didn't know was that Chan already recognised the green haired boy standing at the back, he didn't need to see the face.

The business transaction went along smoothly, no disagreements between the groups. Hyunjin once again showing off his sly ability convince people with a single whip of his tongue.

Taeyong was starting to walk off when he stoped and turned around to speak, 

"Oh by the way Chan, I hope we didn't keep you awake too late night. You did get some shut eye, right?" Then walking off once again.

Chan already knew what he was talking about.

Jeongin managed to figure it all out. Chenle works as a junior hacker in the training group NCT Dream, were when he becomes of age will fully join the big league NCT.

And last night, that was a warning signal from NCT. However, what Chan doesn't yet know is what the warning is about.


	17. Torches

Everyone came home unsure on how to feel. They just got proof that NCT had sent them the warning but... Why did they send it?

"Hey! How about we have a big mid night stack to try and lift are moods." Changbin started walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah that sounds good!" Seungmin quickly follows after.

"I could so do with some cheese cake or chocolate cake, wait no BOTH!" Jisung being excited grabs Minhos hand to pull him along.

"Well I guess I'm coming as well then." Minho chuckles as he watches Jisungs face glow to the idea of getting to eat food late at night.

It's not like they don't usually stay up for late nights binge watching something while stuffing their faces with sweets and junk food. This time it was different with doing it with everyone.

"I'll be joining in a bit, so don't eat everything with out me." Chan heads up the stairs entering in office.

He pulls out the files which Jeongin had given him. He starts reading through them trying to learn as much as he could about them, when he notices a strange light coming into the room. Walking over to the window he sees it again, the torches.

Chan stood there frozen to the spot he wasn't sure how long, but they were gone by the time he heard someone enter his office.

Turning in fear to whom it may be Chan let out a sigh of relief when realising it was just Woojin.

"Hey you coming down?" Woojin spoke out to Chan while leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah I'll be down in a sec." Chan hurried over to his desk putting back away the files he pulled out before getting distracted.

"Everything okay up there?" Woojin walks over gently poking Chans head.

"Yeah just a bit tired from not sleeping then only getting a few hours." Chan lied not wanting to tell him that NCT had come back.

"I told you you should have slept for a bit longer but you wouldn't listen to me."

"I had things to do so I couldn't sleep in too late."

"You still could of gotten an hour or two." 

"I know but I just wanted to be awake incase something happened."

"Okay. But you will tell me if something isn't okay?" Woojin pulled Chan in to give him a comforting hug.

"Lets go join the others now. I could really do with some ice cream." Chan left the office, changing the subject.

The next few days everything went along smoothly. Chan made sure everyone stayed in their groups and if Jeongin was to meet Chenle, Seungmin had to be there.

He wouldn't let Jeongin stop being friends with him, it was his first friend after all, but he wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen. 

And that it wouldn't start turning into something more than a friendship. Jeongin had been wearing his hoodies a lot.

Overall, life was moving along smoothly for everyone though. Even growing closer to one another. Some of them where definitely closer with others before but now it felt more like a team then a bunch people working for a gang.

The only problem was that the warnings didn't stop. 

Every night Chan made sure they would be fast asleep in Chans office before midnight. Because at midnight, on the dot, NCT would stand holding torches up to Chans office window. 

It took Chan a while till he realised that there was a pattern, they were giving Chan a countdown. On the first night there was twenty one torches, Chan hadn't timed it but they must have stood there for twenty one minutes. The next night twenty torches for twenty minutes, nineteen torches for nineteen minutes...

Chan made sure everyone was asleep so they didn't witness it, he wanted to protect them. Wasn't that why he started this gang, to protect.

He thought he was getting away with protecting everyone that was until one night Woojin woke up, originally needing the toilet until, seeing Chan awake standing by the window with a strange light emitted on his face.

"H-hey why you up?" Woojin pulls away the blanket and walks to stand behind Chan.

No answer.

"You okay?" Chan is brought back to reality by Woojin resting his head on Chans shoulder.

"Shhh don't make a sound." Woojin looks up confused by Chans words.

That's where he sees it...

Three men standing there, with there torches shining up to office window. Chan now had three days left.

"How long has that been going on?" The torches were now gone leaving Chan and Woojin alone.

"Since the first day." Chan kept looking out the window but there was no longer anything to see.

"Why didn't you tell them? Why didn't you tell me?" The last word got a bit muffled as Woojin buried his head in Chan neck.

"I don't want anyone to worry. I need to keep you safe." Chan turned around to face Woojin.

Chan didn't like having to keep it from them especially Woojin but he thought it was the best thing to do.

"You can keep it quite from them but promise to never hide anything from me. You saved me, I owe you my life..." Woojin looked deeply into Chans eyes.

Chan could see the stars outside reflecting in Woojins eyes. The room around them was dark, outside was dark. But being in Woojins hold made all his stresses feel light, like it was being lifted of his shoulders.

"How am I supposed to save you if you keep hiding things from me, which will only hurt you." Pressing their lips together Woojin vows to continue always being there for Chan.

That night Chan actually slept for once, it was nice and warm being in Woojins arms. However, in the back of his mind the constant reminder of time ticking wouldn't go away.

Soon the countdown was going to end.


	18. Tick Tick Tick

It has finally arrived. The day Chan and Woojin had been dreading the most. Tonight there will be no torches outside. 

Will it just be dark outisde or will they come?

"Helloooo... Chan you there?" Jisung frantically waved his hand in front of Chans face

"Huh what? Sorry." Chan came back from his thoughts to see Jisung stood opposite him.

"Oh, why are you here Jisung? Is everything okay?" 

"I was just wondering if I will ever be able to properly go back to school? Like its been almost two months now." Jisung asked as he sat down across from Chan.

Since moving in Jisung has been unable to return to university, he was taking online courses but none of his friends know what has happened to him. He misses them but do they even know if he is alive. He has talked to his parents though he had to lie about how he was because they couldn't know he was now in a gang.

"I'm really sorry but until this thing with NCT is resolved it is unsafe for me to allow you to attend school." Chan looked down at his lap. He just wants to make everyone happy and safe but it may come at a bigger price than he wants.

"What do you mean resolve things with NCT? Have they been returning? Is that why we have been sleeping in your office?" Chan didn't realise he let it slip out until Jisung bombarded him with questions.

"Ye-" Before Chan could finish the door swung open. Slamming against the wall causing the whole room to shake.

"W-what the fuck happened to you!" Chan stood up storming over to the figure in the door.

"The-they just came s-so quickly." Struggling to get his words out Chan pulled them in close.

"It's okay just try and calm down. Jisung go get the med kit! Woojin bring everyone here NOW!"

Jisung and Woojin left the room to return with the med kit and all the other members following behind.

Seungmin had now passed out on the coach as Jisung tended to cut on his head. It had bleed so much that Seungmin was left with dried blood covering half his face, when he first entered the room.

Jisung patched Seungmin up, attending to his other not so serious wounds. Everyone in the room was at loss for words. They have no idea what had happened and if Seungmin didn't wake up soon they wouldn't know.

It was worse for Chan and Woojin who were murmuring back and forth as they stood away from everyone.

"Boss you don't that they did it." Woojin gestured over to Seungmin sleeping on the coach.

"Honestly... I think they might of. Otherwise... who else is out for us?"

Seungmin started to shift around gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey hey hey, take it slow, don't move to fast." Jisung placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My heads hurts." Seungmin grabbed his head, feeling the bandage rapped around it.

"I know it would so here, take this." Jisung handed him a glass of water and some paracetamol. Hopefully that could ease the pain.

"Seungmin I will need you to explain everything that happened." Chan sat back in his chair while the others were dotted around the room.

"I'm sorry sir, I failed you..." Seungmin took a deep breath before continuing, "I was with Jeongin as you wished and Chenle messages him to meet up again. So... we went. But when we arrived it wasn't just Chenle there, the rest of NCT was also there. And... before I could get us out of there I felt something hard hit my head. The next thing I knew was that I'm alone... they were gone... Jeongin... h-he was gone." Seungmin started to breakdown again. He couldn't believe that he let them get their hands Jeongin.

"BASTARDS!" Chan yelled as he threw a plant from his desk in anger.

It crashed against the wall sending broken pottery and soil around the room. The other members froze not wanting to anger Chan any further.

"Where did this happen?" Hyunjin stepped towards Seungmin to now be sitting down beside him.

"We went to this cafe called um.. why can't I for the life of me remember. Argh! We went to this cafe then we were told to go into a back room. And thats where... they all were." Seungmin was now getting rallied up due to not being able to remember the cafe.

"It's okay just try and clear your thoughts." Hyunjin rubbed Seungmins back in attempt to help calm him down.

"I'm sorry." Seungmin turned into a sobbing mess. Tears flowing down his face which he buried in Hyunjins chest.

Hyunjin continue to try and comfort as everyone else was whispering to one another they didn't know what to do, let alone where to start.

After a few more minutes of sobbing Seungmin suddenly shot up running out the room.

"Follow me!" Seungmin yells. Everyone doesn't even think twice before they start running after him.

Fumbling down the halls, the stairs and out the front, all the way into the drivers seat of the car.

"Seungmin whats going on." Jisung asked as he helped Seungmins trembling hands put the car keys into the exhaust.

"I-I don't remember what the cafe is called but I know how to get there!" Seungmin moved the gear stick before stepping of the acceleration.

"Well drive then!" 

"The fuck you think I'm doing Felix!" 

Racing down the road. They sat in anticipation to arrive at the destination.

Once there they all pilled out the car to be standing in front of the cafe 'Coffe4Me'.

"Which back room was it?" Chan walked up to the door so he could enter but to his and everyone elses surprise it was locked.

Chan continued to shake the door. It was only 5:28 so it shouldn't be closed for about another hour.

"I think its locked." Woojin placed a hand on Chans shoulder.

"Yeah maybe your right." Chan sighed, hanging his head down low in disappointment. 

He couldn't get over that he should of seen this coming, it was so obvious. First Jeongin befriended Chenle, Jisung recognised Chenle and the things he said about him should of already been big enough warning signs. Then NCT started showing up. The puzzle pieces were all there why didn't he match them up. Why was he so blind to it all?

"Seungmin you are going to drive us to Exercise, we are going to gear up and then Changbin I want you, Felix and Hyunjin to go round back and see if you can find away in. While the rest of use will try and get in from the room." Chan had already started walking back to the car as he spoke.

Once inside Exercise Minho lead them over to where he had everything organised for if something like this happened. Never thinking it actually would.

"So the pistols are specially designed for short to mid range accuracy and very little recoil. You'll have to wear these gloves because the bullets are laced in hydrochloric acid, thats about a 1 on the pH scale, also the gloves can grip blades without splitting open, so you don't have to worry about cutting you hands open. The round balls are explosive grenades. The tube-like ones with a orange strip are flash bombs, green strip is knockout gas, white strip is a smoke grenade." Minho danced around the room, he enjoyed getting to show them what he has been doing. Maybe not having to do it under the current circumstances but he got to show it off. They started taking it off the walks to put on.

"Minho why aren't you wearing a bulletproof proof best?" Jisung was curious as Minho helped him put his on.

"Well, when it was eight of us we only had seven because Jeongin never joined us and I never got round to getting another one. So you can wear mine." 

"What no you should wear one!" Jisung started to try and pry his off.

"It's okay I'll be fine." Minho grabbed Jisungs hand reassuring him that he will be fine and the Jisung doesn't need to worry.

"Promise." Jisungs eyes started to tear.

"I promise, there is no need to cry." Minho wiped away the tear which fell down Jisungs squishy cheek. Giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Everyone ready?" Chan stood by the door while everyone else put on the last parts of their equipment.

Arriving back at the cafe Changbin, Felix and Hyunjin went round back while the others went up the outside stairs to reach the roof. They managed to get through the roof but had to do down to the back door to let the others in.

"The room was this way." Seungmin took the lead. There were many rooms but he remembered it was room 127.

When they were outside the room Chan nodded to Woojin, giving him the clear to go first. Slowly turning the handle till he heard a of the click of the lock, letting the door carefully swing open. 

There was a blue LED lighting around the corners of the room. The room was empty.

Except for a single chair which sat in the middle.

"Took you long enough." The voice from the chair echoed through the room. Even though Chan couldn't see the face, from them facing away, he could instantly recognise the voice.


	19. Chrysalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is called Chrysalis because that is the stage of when a caterpillar goes into a cocoon before turning in a butterfly. With this being the last chapter on part 1 of the StrayKids Mafia Series it thought it would be good name

"What are you doing here?" Chan spoke standing outside the room.

"I feel like I should be asking you the same question," he stood up from the chair turning to face them, "but I already know exactly why."

He began to walk towards them causing everyone behind Chan to ready and aim at the man.

"Don't take another step forward!" Chan ordered causing the other to halt.

The room was dimly lit making it hard to see the man but something was starting to seem off. His voice was right but the posture and body size was wrong. The hat covered his face, making them unable to tell, but it still didn't look like Taeyong.

That's when it clicked.

An arm extended from behind the door, a gun at the end aimed towards Taeyong? But Chan already knew.

"J-Jeongin?" The body had a perfect stature to Jeongins. Yet why could they hear Taeyongs voice. Unless he's?

"Very impressive Chan, I must admit... however this can't have a happy ending." Taeyong squeezed the trigger.

"You you MonsTeR!" Changbin screamed as he watched Jeongins body to drop onto the cold concrete floor. Allowing the hat to fall off revealing that it was indeed Jeongin.

They all stood there in silence, looking down at the body of their beloved friend. None of them wanted to speak in fear of either their voice cracking or going into a total breakdown.

"Oh calm down. You can stand up now Jeongin." As Taeyong asked, Jeongins body arose from the ground.

"I-I thought you killed him." Hyunjin cried gaining the confidence to speak.

"Nah. These are blanks, like what they use in track sports." Taeyong finally stepped out from behind the door.

He outfit was simple containing a plain black turtleneck with skinny black jeans. Except from the boots he wore, those where grey. Well, used to be, now there was red and brown spots scattered all over them. It was obviously human blood but which human/s did it belong to.

Quickly, seven men started to make their way down from the far end of the corridor in the direction of StrayKids.

"Jaehyun, Johnny, Yuta, and Lucas I want you to guard this room make sure 'Chenles little boy' doesn't escape. Doyoung, Kun, And Taeil come with me. We need to have a little conversation with our StrayKids friends." Taeyong started walking back down the hall where the others had come from.

StrayKids were pushed along to follow by Doyoung, Kun, and Taeil who had their guns pointed at them as they stood behind. They ended up outside a door which led to a large round table able to fit about 50 people around it.

"Please take a seat." Taeyong gestured making Doyoung, Kun, Taeil nudge them and have StrayKids sit down opposite from Taeyong while the others stood behind, watching over them.

"Don't worry I will make this quick so you don't have to be here for long," Taeyong paused taking a long look at the males sitting across from him, "...I want you to stop doing what you are doing and let me take over this place."

"What never!" Chan stood up slamming his hands on the table. Which only made Kun hit him on the back with his gun. Chan sat down.

"You see the thing is that if you don't... you won't get your presses little baby back." Taeyong mocked them using a cutesy toned voice when talking about Jeongin.

"You truly are a monster." Seungmin muttered in fear for what they were going to do.

"Oh yes boy, I am a monster but you know what that means? I get what ever I want!" Taeyong threw his hands in the air as he spun around in his chair.

"It seems like I need to give you guys some time to think so me and my boys will return in ten minutes." Standing up they all left.

"The fuck we going to do?" Hyunjin questioned as he walked around the room.

"I don't know, we can't let him have the area and we can't let him have Jeongin." Chan look down at his lap, confused in what to do.

They where sat there in silence until Minhos voice became apparent.

"You guys know this door is unlocked, right?" Minho was stood by the door which was wide open.

"What since when?" Felix went over to investigate.

"Uhh the whole time."

Chan walked over to see that down the hallway it was completely empty.

"I know what to do," chan turned around to face the others, "Seungmin, Jisung, Felix, Hyunjin you guys will get back to the car. Make sure it is starting so we can get out of here as fast as soon as we join back with you. Woojin, Changbin, Minho you are with me we are getting Jeongin!" Chan ordered as the others got up ready to leave.

Seungmin, Jisung, Felix, and Hyunjin left first heading straight down the empty halls for the exit. Upon entering the car gun shots could be heard from inside the building, sending shivers down each members backs. The shots didn't stop they just got louder until Woojin opened the back doors. Yelling at them to go. Chan and Woojin got in as they helped Changbin carry Minho. 

"What happened wheres Jeongin?" Jisung went over to Minhos body. The was a bullet wound in the side of his stomach which blood was flowing fast, dangerously fast.

"Th-there were just to many, they came from everywhere!" Chan began to cry feeling like he had failed to protection everyone.

"I-I'm sorry Ji." Minho tried to say as he reached up to touch Jisungs squishy cheeks.

"You should've of warn the vest not me." Jisung buried his face in Minhos hand and he tried to slow down the bleeding.

"Don't worry they can't kill me." Minho voice was starting to become faint.

"They better fucking not." Jisung began to cry as he got worried from Minho started to sleep and the bleeding wasn't slowing.

It's been a month now. Minho hasn't woken up yet but he is stable. Chan spends a lot of time locked up in his office not even letting Woojin in. Rarely coming down to eat. NCTs headquarters has moved from the cafe leaving the building now completely desolate. With no sign of were they have gone but they are still around on the streets. Hyunjins and Seungmin have been busy trying to find info, yet it keeps leading to dead ends. Literally. Changbins been out on the streets also trying to find information. Felix keeps getting completely drunk which makes Changbin angry because sometimes he'd come home after being gone for days. Jisungs been having to run around making sure everyone is okay and that no one tries to try do something that they wont be able to regret. It doesn't help that Chan locks himself away, whenever Jisung hears a gun shot from his office he runs to make sure that Chans alive. It just the wall that now how a picture of Taeyongs face on it covered in bullet holes.

The once family is beginning to crumble. But they won't stop until they save Jeongin they just need to work together.


End file.
